6 Trouble Makers, One Time
by kk1189
Summary: 17 year olds Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley get sent back to the marauders last year at hogwarts, and discover a few things about the past. RLNT
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

This will be mostly set in the marauders time. This chapter is some of what Tonks remembers and the marauders relationship with her as a child before getting into the story.

Enjoy!

BABYSITTING

"You sure you guys don't mind babysitting Dora with me?" Sirius asked two of his best friends.

"No why would we? I mean it was either this or going birthday clothes shopping with Peter, and we all know his mum hates us." Remus replied.

"I can't believe he still goes clothes shopping with his mum!" Snickered James, ringing the doorbell to the Tonks house.

"I can!" Sirius added greeting Ted Tonks with a hug when he opened the door. They all had a silent chuckle at this and offered their own greeting to Ted.

"I'm just waiting for Andi to finish getting ready and we'll be gone, Dora's up there with her." Just as Ted offered this information the unmistakeable pitter-patter of tiny feet and a thump sounded from the top of the stairs. Seconds later Andi descended them carrying a certain blue haired little girl.

"Siweus!!" She squealed wriggling out of her mothers arms and wrapping her own tiny ones around Sirius' legs. Laughing slightly Sirius bent down to pick her up.

"Hey little Dora! How about we let your mum and dad get out of here so we can have some fun, huh?"

"Bye-bye mummy, bye-bye daddy." Said Dora leaning over to give each respective parent a kiss on the cheek.

Sirius carried Dora into the living room after listening to the 'don't let her list' from Andi . Sirius just waved her off with a shrug saying, "Come on Andi how hard could it be?"

He plopped down on the sofa, James beside him and Remus taking the armchair on the other side of the room.

"Lets play horsey!" Exclaimed Dora excitedly.

"You wanna play horsey?" asked Sirius. James and Remus getting into an animated discussion about their last prank on Snape.

"Yep!" confirmed Dora, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Are you sure?" Teased Sirius.

"Mm hmm!" Replied Dora.

"Oh alright then!" Sirius said dramatically, getting onto his hands and knees and waiting for the plonk of Dora's weight onto his back, she didn't disappoint, and neither did he, he began crawling around the floor acting like a horse with Dora squealing in delight every time he 'bucked'.

-

45 minuets later and Dora had all three boys worn out. They were now having 'resting time' as they had called it and Dora was beginning to get bored and Dora and bored were a bad combination.

Sirius and James were playing exploding snap and Remus was reading a book, None of them were paying attention to her! Then an idea struck, she could see James' wand sticking out of his back pocket from where she was sitting beside him.

Wands were usually fun to play with, but mummy and daddy told her not to play with wands. They got really mad when she set the kitchen curtains on fire that time. That was just once though surly it wouldn't happen again, and mummy wasn't here right now, how could she get mad at her?

Carefully Dora slipped James' wand out of his pocked and slipped out of the room without their notice. Quite a feat for the clumsy 4 year old! She opened the front door but when she heard striped barking, next door neighbours dog, she forgot all about the wand and started to play with the small dog.

-

Remus looked up from his book to see his friends deeply engrossed in a game of exploding snap. So engrossed that they had forgotten all about the sole reason for them being here, to watch a certain mischievous small child.

Remus cleared his throat and when this failed to get his friends attention he just dove right in saying, "Where's Dora?"

"Hmm? Who?" Mumbled Sirius.

"Dora, you know the little girl your supposed to be watching as if your life depended on it…"

Suddenly Sirius' eyes widened as he looked frantically around the room. "Why are you guys just sitting there?! Help me! Prongs you search the kitchen, Moony you take upstairs, oooooh Andi's gona kil- NOOOOOOOOO!" Sirius stopped in the middle of the doorway eyes fixed on the open front door.

The three boys raced out the door just in time to see Dora waving the newly rediscovered wand at the dog and giggling.

"Hey my wand!" Exclaimed James as they ran forward.

"You let her get your wand?!" Said Sirius angrily.

"Forget that! Nobody has noticed yet by the looks of it but I'm pretty sure BRIGHT ORANGE is not a normal colour for a dog! Grab it and the girl and let's get inside quickly! Remus reasoned.

-

"We've been at this for an hour now how in the name of Merlin are we going to get this dog back white? Someone's going to notice its missing soon, we'll be done for dog-napping! Moaned James.

Dora giggled happily as they once again failed to restore its natural colour, it had already gone through a variety of colours, none of which being white. Dora was glad, white was boring!

She was currently curled up in Remus' lap watching the other two boys desperately trying to fix the poor animal. They found it a necessity to keep her with one of them at all times as they were running out of time before Ted and Andi were due home and couldn't afford to clean up any of the messes she could possibly make.

Finally after another 20 minuets and an exclamation of, "YES! In your face dog!" from James they had him back to his original colour. The problem was they now had only 5 minuets left to get Dora to bed. She was ment to be in bed hours ago! Sirius sent James and Remus to bring the dog back while he took Dora upstairs to get her changed into her pyjamas and into bed.

He had just tuned to leave when she startled him by asking, "Are you mad at me Siwieus?"

He looked down at her big green eyes that looked to be shining with tears in the soft glow of her night light and told her, "How could I be angry at someone who is exactly like me? Think you could do me a favour though, little Dora?" she nodded her affirmation. Pretend to be asleep when your mum and dad come up to cheak on you, you don't want your favourite cousin to get into trouble do ya?"

"OK Siwieus. Night."

"Night Dora."

-

They had barely sat down sat down when the door opened and Ted and Andi walked in.

"How was she?" inquired Andi with a slightly knowing smile gracing her lips.

"Great! An absolute angel!" Said Sirius convincingly, with the other two nodding in agreement.

"Really? So she didn't by any chance do anything to the neighbours dog then?"

"What no, why would you even ask that Andi?"

"I saw two of you putting it back into their garden about 2 minuets ago. And she seem to have a knack for getting that poor dog into some sort of trouble." She smirked.

"That girl is going to make a great marauder some day!" Exclaimed James.

"One of the best." Sirius added, "one of the best."

-

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-Katie


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. This is for all chapters.

I know that Tonks was in Huffelpuff but for the purpose of this story, Gryffindor is so much easier.

-

"I'm not so sure about this Tonks," said a muscular red head boy uneasily.

"You worry too much Charlie!" replied the currently pink haired witch sitting beside him.

The were the only occupants left of the Gryffindor common room, everyone else having turned in hours ago. The only light was coming from the now dim fire, bathing the room in a warm glow that agreed nicely with the scarlet furniture.

The two teens were trying to get some last minuet homework done before heading up to bed to fit in the last two hours of sleep before they had to get up for class.

"I can't believe we let our homework back up this bad! I can't believe we've even gotten this much its only the first month of 7th year!" Moaned Tonks.

"Key word being '7th year'! And maybe if you stop trying to make up a spell for an easy way out and actually start doing your homework you might get some rest."

Tonks just scoffed off the idea.

It was true they had let their pile of homework get ridiculously high. They'd spent their whole Sunday and Monday morning, thus far, correcting this error. There was now only one more assignment for them to complete, a foot and a half essay on 'the history time-travel' for Professor Bins, and with the mere 3 hours they had left before class started, they were cutting it close.

"Just hand it in tomorrow if you don't want to do it now!"

"I can't, mum and dad warned me about getting into trouble this year. They're going to ground me for all the Christmas holidays and make me study if they think I'm mucking about." Said Tonks looking over the letters she had written down on the piece of parchment in front of her, as if daring them to grow mouths and tell her 'this is a bad idea' too.

"Oh so does this mean you've renounced your prankster ways?" Charlie asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Merlin no! I just have to be more discreet. Are you ready to be blown away by my magnificence?" She asked, referring to the spell that would write the essay for her.

"Why yes I'd love a good laugh right now, thank you for offering!"

"Your lack of faith in me really cuts deeply!" she said," Vicis eo!" She called out, with a wave of her wand in the direction of her parchment.

From the middle of it glowed a bright purple light that quickly spread across the to the whole parchment. Tonks was about to look over at Charlie and give him a smug, I-told-you-so smile, when the purple light and instead engulfed herself and Charlie too.

The pair were all too aware of what they had eaten for dinner as they felt like they were spinning around on the spot countless times. Then suddenly they came to an abrupt stop, landing on the floor of the fireplace instead of the nice comfy couch they had previously occupied.

There was something different about the couch though. Where was that big stain from the potion Charlie had knocked out of her hand by chucking a nicked crystal ball from the divination room at her in 3rd year? And where had their bags and books gone? The parchment too, it was all gone!

Taking a look around the room their eyes settled on the only other four to occupy the room. There was three tall boys and a rather short one. One of the tall boys had longish shaggy black hair. Another had messy dark brown hair that looked as if it hadn't been introduced to a comb in years. The last of the tall boys simply had short light brown hair quite a contrast from the other two. They all seemed familiar, if only the light wasn't so dark in that corner they seemed to be scheming in! Oh yes they were definitely scheming, Tonks and Charlie had plenty of experience and could read the signs like a book!

"Who are you?" asked one of the boys.

"Yeah and how'd you get here, did you figure out how to move about the castle without aparating?" asked another, now all of them moving into the light.

Charlie gasped and Tonks hand flew to her mouth as they stared wide-eyed at he people in front of them. They knew immediately who they were, you'd have to be a fool not to know who these four were! And an especially great fool for Charlie and Tonks not to know considering the amount of timed they babysat them when they were younger.

Charlie and Tonks looked at each other then back at the confused young wizards. The wheels started to turn in Charlies head, 17 year old Sirius Black? Oh Merlin the essay, the spell!! "What year is it?" he asked going with his hunch.

The three tall boys stared at them as if they'd lost the plot, the other smaller fatter, blond boy answered, "1975 obviously!" laughing until he saw the other boys weren't at which point he stopped.

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Charlie, the news catching him by surprise even though he had already suspected it.

"Charlie shut up, you'll wake the whole bloody house up!"

"We've just been sent 13 years in time Tonks! 13 YEARS! I think I have the right to be a little loud!"

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin! How did this happen?…" Panicked Tonks beginning to pace.

"The spell!" Charlie gritted out.

Tonks eyes widened in realization, "Bugger the spell! Why do my spells always backfire!?"

"Because…" began Charlie before being cut off.

"Rhetorical question Charlie!"

"Oh sweet Merlin!" exclaimed Remus catching onto what was going on with James and Sirius a few seconds behind him, and Peter acting like he knew hoping it would become more clear later.

This drew Tonks and Charlie out of their little squabble.

"Little Dora?" asked Sirius hesitantly.

At this Tonks winced, "Tonks, call me Tonks, I'll let it slide the first time but do not call me 'little Dora' or, or any other name associated with awful one my mother chose as the punishment of 48 hours of labour!" She ranted.

"We have to go to Dumbledore!" Remus, always the voice of reason!

"Right lets go Charlie." Said Tonks, going out through the portrait hole without a second thought.

"Wait Tonks don't be so impulsive, Dumbledore will be in bed!" Charlie exclaimed as the five boys ran to catch up with her.

She heard Sirius mutter something that sounded vaguely like "So she still goes out doors without thinking then," and the rest of his friends snicker. She just ignored it.

"Oh right, I never really thought of Dumbledore sleeping I suppose."

"Well I should hope not!" James put in.

"You know what I mean!"

"So what do we do now?" asked Charlie.

"Well we don't have to wait long, its six o'clock now, classes start at nine. He should be up soon enough. Lets just get there first before he leaves and we miss him." said Remus.

"Right!" said Tonks once again and set off for Dumbledore's office for the second time in 10 minuets.

-

They walked in relative silence, with just the marauders emitting rare whispers the whole way there.

"I couldn't help but notice you two know your way to this office quite well, am I right in assuming that you two have a knack for the trouble making?" asked a gleeful Sirius at the thought that his baby cousin also had the mischief gene. He took a seat beside tonks on the floor leaning against the wall opposite the headmasters office.

"We have seen our fair share of that particular office in our years," said Tonks allowing herself a small smile.

"Knew it," said Remus, "there's no way you couldn't be trouble makers, not with your… skills, shall we say, at age four!" he finished trying to lighten the mood, it earned him a small laugh from everyone.

-

An hour later they were still sitting on the floor waiting.

"Ok its seven, I'm not waiting any longer, if this isn't a good enough reason to be woken up I don't know what is!" said Tonks with everyone following her lead.

They were in the middle of guessing the password when McGonagall rounded the corner. "What are you doing?" she asked, quickly adding, "never mind I don't think I want to know what _you four _are doing, it always just seems to be more work for all of us." She said shaking her head. "Who, who are you two?"

"That's what we were coming to see Dumbledore about, you remember my cousin Andi right?" he continue at her nod, "this is her daughter."

McGonagall's eyes widened, as seemed the customary response to this predicament and granted them admittance to Dumbledore wit the words, "sugar quills."

Once at Dumbledore office they were greeted warmly by a fully awake Professor Dumbledore. He kept annoyingly calm during the whole explanation.

"May I ask what the intention for this spell was?" he questioned looking over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"Well, it was… ehh…" Tonks trailed off looking down at her shoes.

"Go on," he encouraged.

Sighing Tonks just decided to bite the bullet, "It was meant to write an essay for me on the history of time-travel, not make us time travel."

The marauders donned proud grins, Dumbledore chuckled and McGonagall looked positively scandalised.

"You two are going to be a handful aren't you?" asked McGonagall.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" asked Tonks looking her in the eye.

"I think I've just gotten it."

"Your very lucky you didn't end up in the middle ages, that's a very unpredictable spell, miss Tonks." Said Dumbledore. Tonks had the grace to look ashamed. Okay well first things first what will be the houses you two are sorted into?"

"Gryffindor, sir." Stated Charlie.

"Okay well you two are now exchange students. No need to change your names I think not many will know who you are. I'll have a word with the staff and explain the situation and accommodations will be made for your stay. I'll get back to you when I find out how to send you back. If you four boys would be so kind as to keep this to yourselves and show them what's what in 1975."

"Of course Professor! We'd be delighted!" Said Sirius cheerfully.

"Thank you, now if you return to the 7th year Gryffindor dorms I think you'll find you've been provided with all the necessities for this year." He finished.

"Thank you Professor!" both Tonks and Charlie chimed.

"Your welcome, now off you go, you don't want to be late for class do you?"

Tonks smiled, ready to stop worrying about their situation and start having some fun!

With that all six students left. They heard McGonagall say from behind them, "This is going to be a long year." And Dumbledore once again chuckle.

-

This chapter was really just to get the story going, the next one will be much more fun!

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU'VE READ IT!!!

I got the spell of on online English to Latin translator so if anyone speaks Latin and it doesn't make sence, sorry!

-Katie


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics are thoughts._

-

"Tonks meet us back here in 10 minuets to go down to breakfast," Cahrlie called out to her turning to go in the opposite direction to get to his dorm.

"Okay, 10 minuets!" She comfirmed, "wait, what am I supposed to do?"

"Emmm get dressed into your uniform maybe, a wash wouldn't really go amiss either.."

"HAHA that's really funny, I meant none of these girls have a clue who I am and I just show up at their door…" she trailed off leaving him to fill in the blanks.

" Yep, sounds like a plan!" he said unhelpfully. He turned to leave again.

"Charlie, your supposed to offer me words off support and encouragement right now!"

"Don't worry they're really friendly, especially Lilly, they won't curse you for knocking on their door or anything…" Said James, slightly dreamily.

"Prongsie here fancies Lilly!" Sirius put in, nudging James back to reality. He flushed red at the realization that he'd been day dreaming in front of them all.

"Okay Tonks, five minuets now, hurry up," said Charlie, beginning to ascend the stairs.

"We won't be ready in five minuets Charlie," Remus said, walking beside him.

"Neither will Tonks!" He replied with a laugh, "You have to give her a smaller amount of time to get ready if you want her to be ready on time. Five minuets is more like fifteen." He explained going into the room the other four boys indicated and beginning to get ready.

"Ha women," laughed Peter, "they always take ages to get ready." He said already half dressed.

"Uhhh yeah mate whatever you say," humoured Charlie walking over to the bathroom to get washed, "Does he always get dressed without washing?" He asked Remus when he walked into the large bathroom behind him and walked over to his sink to get his toothbrush.

"Lets just say Peter is a bit hygienically challenged." He replied with a wince.

-

"Tonks paced back and forth, outside the 7th year girls dorms, considering how to approach the situation. She could go in and act like it was just another school day, but it wasn't just another normal school day and no student who just moved would act like it. She could knock and-

Tonks was cut out of her thoughts by a pretty redhead girl opening the door.

"Hi," she said smiling nervously, "I'm Tonks, I just transferred here."

"Oh the extra bed must be yours, we were wondering what it was doing here, I'm Lilly by the way." She said smiling.

'She doesn't seem like the type to go mental at any moment, still keep a weary eye.'

"This is Sarah," she pointed out a tall blond girl over the far side of the room, "and this is Emily," she pointed to a dark haired pale girl rummaging in her trunk beside the door, "Guys this is Tonks, she's just starting here at Hogwarts." Lilly finished brightly.

"Hi," she was greeted with bright smiles.

'Okay Tonks they're nice, you can let your guard down. Damn Charlie putting thoughts into my head!'

"That bed must be yours," said Emily pointing to a bed and a trunk beside the window.

"Thanks," Tonks said moving over to it and getting a few things out of it for a quick shower. As she turned around she noticed the three girls looking at her strangely.

They seemed to notice what they were doing and Lilly quickly explained, " sorry, we didn't mean to be rude, but you hair is pink," she stated the obvious, "how'd you do it, I'v never heard of a spell that can get it that bright?"

"Oh I'm a metamorphmagus ." She said casually.

"No. Way!"

"But they're so rare!"

"Can you morph something?"

Tonks smiled, she was used to this reaction, "Yeah sure," she replied scrunching up her face and turning her hair bright green.

-

Half an hour later Tonks and Charlie were in the middle of eating breakfast with the marauders when McGonagall walked up to them with their schedules. Tonks had most classes with all four marauders and Charlie bar two, one on her own, and one with Remus. Aincent Runes by herself and Care of Magical Creatures with Remus.

With Remus.

The very same Remus she fancied as a child.

Oh Merlin.

Care of Magical Creatures would definitely be an interesting class!

-

'Last class, finally!' Tonks thought as she and Remus headed for the Care of Magical creatures classroom. It was to be held indoors today, what with the whole torrential rainfall thing an all.

It had been a long day for Tonks, lack of sleep she put it down to, and she couldn't wait to just curl up in an armchair beside the fireplace in the common room and start on letting her homework build up again.

"She looked across at Remus as she took her seat, he was looking at her expectantly. Oh Merlin did he just ask her a question? Oh but she wasn't listening! Tonks started to panic inside her head! 'Okay Tonks, just wing it.'

"Uhhh… pink?" she said uncertainly. Remus raised an eyebrow and smirked, apparently comtempalitng her answer. Maybe it worked, he wasn't looking at her as if she had ten heads.

"Your favourite class is pink?" he asked with a light chuckle.

Bugger.

So close.

"What? No,…" 'don't even bother to try and cover up Tonks, your bluff has been called!'

"Okay, honestly, I didn't even hear what you said, I zoned out completely! Sorry."

"No need to apoligise you've had quite an experience today, zoning out is allowed right now." Remus gave her a smile.

That smile.

'Stop staring Tonks!'

"My company will be a bit more plesant tomorrow when I get some sleep, speaking of sleep, or lack of it, what were you planning this morning?" She smiled back.

Remus grinned.

-

After class Charlie and Tonks were called to Dumbledore's office again. There they were informed that they would be taking up residence in 1975 for eight months. Apparently there was a potion that Dumbledore himself was going to brew for them, to send them back to their time. Only draw back with this potion was it took eight months to mature, he said it needed enough _'time'_ to mature properly, he said it with a chuckle as if it happened everyday how people can be so calm Tonks did not undeerstand, if it had set in properly at that moment she'd be freeking out! And said he'd get back to them about some other issues that needed addressing but for now that much was enough to take in.

They were sitting now in front of the fireplace in the common room having already explained the situation to the marauders. Tonks was in an armchair, staring at a 6th year boy who was leaning against a wall. Peter took up another chair, and the rest of them were sitting on the couch.

"Stop it Tonks." Charlie said randomly.

"Stop what?" She asked still staring at the 6th year.

"Staring at that guy." He replied drawing everyones attention.

"Cant help it, hes not half bad looking, although that might be the sleepy haze in in..."

"Hes 16." He said calmly.

"So?"

"I thought you liked the older man." He was smirking now.

"Well technacaly he is older."

"No, it doesnt count, hes sixteen here."

"Okay and? So he's a year younger, big deal!"

"It is a big deal! You'll corrupt him faster than a theif on crack in a brothel!"

"Ouch! Its not as if i want to be his girlfriend or anything, I just need to get some tension out of my system from somebody else i fancy.."

"Oh? Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you until i figure out a plan of action, now if you'll excuse me i have to take care of something, its been far too long." She got up and walked over to the boy, pushed him against the wall he was leaning on and started kissing him, really getting into it. She only stopped when she heard a gasp from beside her. The girl who let out said gasp slapped the boy across the face.

'Oh bugger he had a girlfriend, didn't coun on this.'

From his position on the couch Charlie could see his oldest friends eyes widen as she ran up to the girl who had started to walk away and grabbed her arm holding the boys in the other. She talked to them for a minuet before all three of them came over to Charlie and the girl slapped him across the face. Hard. Then left with her boyfriend.

Tonks walked back over to her seat and flooped down with a sigh.

Charlie looked at her for an explaination. She wasn't offering. He'd have to ask.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked heatedly.

"Oh well aparently he had a girlfriend. Who knew?! Anyway I figured, with the way he kisses he'd need her she might be the only one he gets, so i apologised profusley and told her it was ust a dare and i didn't even know him, let alone like him."

"So why did she slap me?!"

"Were'nt you listining, i told her it was a dare," at his blank look she added, "I told her _you _dared me."

"Oh. Was it worth it? Nearly breaking up a relationship for a snog?"

"No not for the snog, it wasn't really that good, but to see you get slapped, yes, yes it was so worth it!" She grinned, "I'm really recked I'm going to to head to bed. Night!"

"Night," Charlie said. All she got was stunned looks from the marauders, who had yet to react to the situation.

After she was gone Sirius found his voice, "Little Dora, i can't believe she did that!"

"Better believe it, shes not a kid anymore, did you actually think she would be the same person she was 13 years ago?"

"Well no but, still that was a bit hasty!"

"That had Tonks written all over it! She acts without thinking it through sometimes, and I wouldn't let her hear you call her 'Little Dora' again, she wasn't kidding when she said she'd let the first one go and you've already used that one mate." Charlie smiled.

"What did she mean 'been far too long'?" asked Peter, his face schrunched up in confusion.

Charlie chuckled concentrating on something stuck on his wand, "probably since she had a shag."

All four marauders gasped. Sirius stood up and looked at Charlie, "Since She What?!" he all but shouted at him.

"Whoa mate shes not four anymore she's seventeen now, she had to lose it sometime, calm down. Little Tonks is still 'innocent'. But big Tonks is way too wild not to have tryed it by now. When you get to know her you'll see that." He said trying to calm Sirius down. "I think I'll turn in now too." He said getting up off the couch.

Remus and the rest followed, one raw emotion pouring through his veins. Jealousy.

-

Well there ya go, what did you think?

Hate it? Love it?

Please review and tell me.

-Katie


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Tonks met them downstairs to go to breakfast, things were a little strained.

Peter kept looking at her, really staring at her. It freaked her out, quite a bit.

Remus seemed his normal calm self, though he didn't feel that way at all. He was fighting the unbelievably strong urge to hurt that 6th year boy, though he didn't know why, he couldn't be jealous, surly not, it was Sirius' little cousin. He wanted to tear that boys head off and feed his body ho hungry hippogriffs because he was protective of her, yeah protective. That's what he told himself. Over and over.

James just looked uncomfortable he wasn't used to this kind of tension.

Sirius looked to be deep in thought. There was a war going on inside his head, on one hand he liked that his cousin was grown up, and he could have a conversation with her about 'grown up matters' cause apparently she knew all about that! Which brought him to the other hand, she was his little cousin! He babysat her! It was weird to think of her as anything else other than a child playing with a wand, let alone an (nearly) adult playing with a… He didn't want to think about it.

Charlie looked guilty more than anything, all this tension was his fault after all, he just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut!

"Okay, that's it," Tonks said after five minuets of walking in uncomfortable silence, " I cant take it anymore! Why is everyone so quiet and shifty and being all weird?" She asked stopping in her tracks. Everyone turned around to her. Then looked at their shoes.

"Well? I don't like being left out of the loop."

Charlie sighed, it was his fault, he should tell her, "I may have let slip that you weren't exactly," he paused trying to find a way to put it softly, he couldn't find one, "a virgin."

"Oh," she looked only mildly supprised, "is that all?" she asked like it was nothing.

"Is that all? Is that all?!" spluttered Sirius.

"Well yeah, its not as if it was a big secret or anything," she shrugged, "I mean, I know you still see me as a four year old, its only natural that you'd be suprised, but little girls grow up, I've done alot of things that would make you uncomfortable. Just try to think of me as a friend and not a cousin." She told him with a reassuring smile.

It seemed a little better.

"Like what?" Peter asked her.

"What?" She asked back, confused.

"Like, what have you done that would make him uncomfortable?"

Tonks gave him a look that said, plain and simple, 'get away from me you little spaz,' "I'm not very likely to tell any of you that until you can at least get over the face that I'm not sweet and innocent anymore, I'm starved, now lets go to breakfast."

-

The rest of the day passed fairly uneventfully. It was now last two classes of the day and they were potions.

Tonks didn't mind this, she liked potions, well liked was too strong a word for it she supposed. She was good at potions though, she had to be for her career of choice.

Charlie however was dreadful at potions, he'd always do someting to mess it up, weather it be just slightly or complete poision, he couldn't seem to get a potion right. They wee both always potions partners. Tonks doing most of the work, and Charlie keeping her sane through all of Snapes critism. It was a perfect partnership.

Until now.

When they got to class, professor Slughorn split them up. He put Charle with Sirius and Peter, much to Sirius' delight, and he put Tonks with Remus and James.

They were assigned to make draught of the living dead, an extremly complicated potion.

"Is Sirius or Peter any good at potions?" asked Tonks.

"James and Remus shared a small smile and Remus answered, "Is bright pink your natural hair colour?"

Tonks chuckled, "I'll take that as a no then, shall I?"

"I think you better."

"Well they're in trouble then, Charlie's woeful!"

"Can't do worse than Sirius and Peter usuall do alone."

"I wouldn't bet on it, Charlie tried to make some potion that was assigned to first years, last year mind you, and ended up nearly blowing apart half his dorm room, it was quite a hilarious sight."

The three of them laughed and started to prepair their ingredients.

An hour and two fires later (courtisy of 'group hopeless' as Tonks James and Remus had taken to calling them) the potion was almost ready to hand up it just needed to simmer for the rest of the class.

Everything seemed to look right, James as it turned out was quite good at potions, Remus however bright he was seemed to belong with 'group hopeless'. 'Thats alright though,' Tonks foun herself thinking, 'he more than made up for potion incompetence with that amazing laugh that was like music to her ears'. Probably the reasom why she had tried so hard to sucessfully keep their table ringing with laughter.

James leaned over to Remus and whispered something in his ear, his eyes immediatly found their way to behind Tonks. His face looked alarmed.

"What is it?" asked Tonks.

"Don't look but Snivelly keeps looking at your arse." James told her.

"Snivelly.

"Behind you," he said with a discrete nod in her direction, "the one with the big nose."

Tonks looked behind her quickly so nobody would notice, she could have died of shock right then.

Snape!

Professor Snape was cheaking her out!

Oh. Sweet. Merlin!

After class Tonks packed up her stuff faster than she ever had in her entire life, gave their potion up and fled as fast as she could.

They found her in the comon room hyperventalating.

"Tonks, whats wrong? Why did you rush off like that?" asked Charlie going over and sitting besied her. He rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"She caught Snivelly giving her bum a staring contest and got the shock of her life!" Laughed James.

"Snivelly?" asked Charlie.

"Snape!" said Tonks now breathing properly.

"SNAPE?! Staring st your arse?"

"You know him?" asked Remus.

"Yeah hes-" Charlie was cut off.

"No we cant tell them, we're not supposed to tell them too much abouth the future!"

"Okay, fine, just tell us one thing, did you screw him?" asked Sirius looking disgusted at the possibility.

"I think I might just go vomit." Said Charlie caually.

"EWWWWWW! NO i have not!"

"Thats okay then." Said Sirius relieved.

"I think we need a night out!" Said Tonks.

-

Thats it for now!

PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think!

-Katie


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't really that happy with the last chapter, but thank you to everyone who said it was good, much appreciated.

This capter has some cursing in it, not much but I'm warning you anyway.

-

The rest of Tonks and Charlies first week in 1975 passed fairly uneventfully. They were quickley becoming good friends with the marauders, bonding over pranks and a mutual dislike for homework.

Tonks had even gotten over the whole Snape staring at her arse thing, as much as a person can, but was now avoiding him at all costs, if Snape fancied her (which she didn't think was true until she talked to Sirius, who had admittedly put a certain spin on things) she didn't want to give him the chance to do anything about it, the marauders took it on themselves to aid her in this goal, even though they still didn't know why she didn't want him asking her out so desperatly, Anything to keep Sirius baby cousin 'greasefree'.

Classes were a lot different in 1975, it was interesting watching the marauders interaction with the teachers they had, and the friendly competition between James and Sirius during lessons, but tolerable as classes were Tonks was glad it was the weekend. She didn't have to get up early on weekends. Or so she thought.

She wasin the middle of a very pleasing dream, which may or may not have involved her favourite werewolf, when somebodys alarm went off, effectivly cutting said dream short.

Tonks was not happy.

She turnedover, laying on her back and rested her arm over her eyes, the room was still dark, thanks to the dark scarlet curtains, she did this soley out of habit. "Who is the absolute doorknob who ownes that dammed thing making noise so early in the morning, on a Saturday no less?" She grumbled out.

"Me, sorry, must of forgotten to turn it off." Mummbled somebody in some direction of the room. The noise was quickley extinguished.

"TONKS?!"

'That was louder than the bloody alarm! Don't these people ever sleep?!' "Mmmmmm what?"

"What are you doing in our dorm?! In Charlies bed no less!" 'That was Sirius, sounded like Sirius. Too much effort too early in the morning to try and figure it out!'

"Couldn't sleep and I don't have Kangy in this time. Besides I always sleep with Charlie."

"You always sleep with Charlie?"

"Kangy?" 'Oh bloody hell there's two voices now! Sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!'

"Kangy is her bright orange pillow, that just so happens to be in the shape of a kangeroo." 'Oh Merlin there's a third voice, not that I mind this voice, I could listen to this one all morning.' She now had a dreamy smile on her face.

"Remus, how do you know who Kangy is?"

"She showed me."

"I thought she didn't have it."

"Four year old me showed him, I remember it."

"Fair enough then."

"Shut up and go back to sleep!" 'And voice number four! Merlin, one more and their all awake!'

There was a siries of mumbled replies of approvel to this idea.

The silence was not to last.

"Get your hand off my tit Charlie!"

"And my theigh!"

"Charlie!"

"'S my bed I'll put my hand where I want." He grumbled.

"Fine," Tonks got up and walked across the room, climbing into bed with somebody else, "Remus' bed is much more comfy anyway!"

Remus lay there for a moment, not quite sure what to do, he had come to terms with the fact that he fancied her. He fancied the bloody arse off her, he couldn't help it, she had such a lovley arse. Without realising what he was doing he pulled her to him and started stroking her hair, he always imagined her air being soft, and so any times had he wanted to reach out and just touch it, and now he had without even realising it. It was indeed soft.

Tonks was supprised when she felt Remus pull her closer, even more so when he stroked her hair, he didn't strike er as a forward kind of guy. Though she was certainly not complainging, it felt really good. The relaxing feeling was also not to last however, as the sound of someone immatating the groaning springs of a creaky bed filled the room. Tonks reached down and pulled one of Remus' shoes of the ground and flung it in the general direction of Charlies bed. She then became aware of the chuckles all round the room before scilence again.

The sound of somebody immitating kissing sounds was the next to break the tranquility of being in Remus arms and she reaced down picked up his other shoe and once again flung it accross the room.

"Oww, fuck, my eye Tonks!"

"Sorry Charlie, I'm not in the business of fucking eyes." Laughs errupted around the room.

"No but you are good and fucking other things." He said, Tonks could hear the smirk in hisvoice, and it was the fnal straw! She lept out of bed and accroos the room, Charlie had bearly enough time to get out of bed and start running, she would have had him too if she hadn't tripped.

"Sorry!" He shouted back to her.

She kept running.

The marauders, not wanting to miss a this, jumped out of bed and over tothe map, James acctivated it and the looked at it trying to find them. They were already at the entrance hall. Tonks was still chasing him, they ran right by McGonagall, who began following them, and right onto the grounds. They could see them now, without the help of the map, looking out the window. They were headed for the lake. Charlie stopped before he it the water. Tonks pushed him. He grabbed her. They both fell.

Tonks could hear McGonagall giving out to them and telling them to get out of the water, but she was slightly more concerned with her own prediciment. She was wet. Her pajamas were wet. Her pajamas were white. They did absolutly nothing now to cover up anthing that Charlie had his hands on before.

"Charlie, give me your t-shirt." She said to him, reffering to his large red t-shirt that he slept in.

"Why?"

"Because I'm wearing white."

"Even more reason for me not to." He chuckled lightly.

"Please?" she asked him with a desperate look.

"Of course, do you really think I'd letyou wander the school practally naked and let all the nerds that get up early on Saturdays eye you up?" He told her, taking off his t-shirt.

"Thanks." she said putting it on over her pajama top. It went down to mid-theigh on her, enough to cover everything up, she thought happily.

They got out of the water and walked over to McGonagall, ready to face their punishment.

-

What did you think?

Review and tell me!

-Katie


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all the people who revewed this story so far! I love you!

-

"I can't believe we have a test tomorrow! You think we would have had a little more time to prepair! I hardly even open my book in class let alone study, now I have to learn everthing we've done in the class, for tomorrow, I am so screwed!" Ranted Tonks, walking into the common room with Remus. Charlie, Sirius, James and Peter were already there sitting on the couch that had yet to see so many of Tonks and Charlies fondest memories.

They had just found out that they'd be having a test tomorrow to see how well they were doing in class. Tonks had not taken the news well, to say the least. It wasn't exactly her favourite subject as it was and now she have to stay up all night learning it.

"Who'd you screw?" Ahh she knew that voice anywhere, Charlie. Charming as ever.

"None of your business." She snapped flopping down into an arm chair. Remus followed suit sitting in the one across from her.

"Ooooooh someone has a stick up her arse today!" Taunted Charlie, "Or something else." He chuckled, along with everyone else.

Tonks knew she shouldn't let Charlie wind her up like this but she couldn't help it, he was just putting salt in the open wound that was her day.

"Shut up Charlie, you must be in dire need of a lay if your keep making those jokes!" She told him.

"Well if your offering I wouldn't exactly say no..."

Tonks couldn't tell if he was serious or not. She decided to just play it safe, "Ughh I thought we decided not open that can of worms for a while."

Charlie shrugged, "I know, good times though, eh?"

Charlie adopted a far away look. He looked like a child contemplating sneaking a cookie from a cookie jar before dinner.

"You better not be picturing what I think your picturing." Tonks warned lightly.

Charlie smilied, "There my memories too, I can recall them whenever I like, like say... right now." He closed his eyes. His lips took on a dreamy smile.

"Stoooooop!" Whined Tonks.

"Sorry, no can do _Nymph-y_ they're just such good memories. I'll cherish them forever." He teased.

"What did you just call me?" She asked getting to her feet and taking out her wand. She had attached two ribbons to the handle of it a pink and a blue one, she liked it better with some colour on it.

Charlie's eyes glimmered with challenge, "Nymphy. I find it quite fitting dont you?" He asked getting to his feet and also drawing his wand.

Sirius stood up and drew his wand next, "WHAT?! You two!?"

Tonks looked over at him, "Merlin Sirius! I am not a virgin, get that through you thick skull and stop jumping around like a mad man with a wand everytime it comes up, your going to give yourself heart failure 'cause as you can clearly see it comes up a lot with us, you need to learn to deal with it!" She told him with a light shove back down to his seat. She looked back at Charlie again and raised her wand threatingly, "And you, do not start with me today, its going to be a long enough one as it is without you making it even more complicated. Pervert." She said this last part jokingly and sat back down in her seat, as did Charlie.

"Ha, thats rich comming from you, slut!" Retorted Charlie.

"I'm not a slut!" She defended.

"Yeah, and birds don't fly."

"Not all birds fly." She informed him.

"What?"

"Penguins don't fly!"

"And that makes you not a slut?"

"I'm not a slut!"

He gave her a disbelieving look, "Lieing is wrong Nymphadora."

"Don't call me Nymphadora! And really I'm not a slut! I only have sex when _I_ want to, not just for the sake of it. Its not my fault I like it!"

Charlie chuckled. "Okay."

Sirius coughed "So why is today such a bad day?" He asked desperatly trying to change the subject.

"Ughh, don't remind me!" Tonks dropped her head to the arm of her chair dramatically.

Remus chuckled, "We have a Care of Magical Creatures test tomorrow, on everything we've learned so far in the year, and Tonks over there hasn't been paying attention for the classes shes been to, let alone the whole month she missed out on anyway." He explained.

"Oh, well, good luck to you I guess!" Said Sirius.

Tonks glared at him, "That's all your going to say?"

"I'll go and get you some coffee if you'd like, lookes like your going to need it!"

Tonks scoweld, "Yeah, I hate all-nighters!

"I thought you loved all nighters!" Charlie said fiening confusion.

Tonks looked at him, "Must you be so filthy while I'm having a crisis? I have to learn off half a terms work in one night and your sitting there cracking dirty jokes!"

"Ohhhh you mean a studying all-nighter, now I get it!"

Tonks threw a coushin at him.

"You know it astounds me that you havn't cracked open a book yet, its like your waiting for tonight to do it!" Charlie said.

"Shut up, the closer it is to the time that I take the test, the better I'll remember all the things that I need to remember." She said.

"Ahhh, such logic I can only find in you!"

"I'll help you study if you want." Remus offered.

Tonks head shot in is direction, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be going over it anyway."

Tonks got up off her chair and sat on his lap giving him a big hug, "Thank you,thank you, thank you!"

"No problem." He swallowed, hard.

-

The common room was completly deserted apart from Remus and Tonks, they were still going over what they had covered in class. Studying with Remus wasn't as easy as she had expected, it was growing more and more difficult to pay attention by the minuete.

Tonks was sitting on the ground with her back to the couch, Remus was directly behind her on the couch with this legs on either side of her. They were reading out of one textbook, which Tonks was holding. Everytime he leaned down to the textbook and explained something Tonks nearly melted. She could just about feel the vibrations of his voice on her shoulder when she tried, her concentration was going into this instead of her work. It was driving her mad.

Remus was having a similar problem, he could smell her, she smelled so good. He took advantage of their sitting position everytime he could without her gaining suspition to lean down and smell her neck. His enhanced warewolf sences picked it up easily with him sitting up, but being closer to her made it smell all the better. Coffee and vanilla, these were the words he would use to discribe her smell. He decided pretty soon after they started studying that coffee was now his favourite drink.

Remus leaned down once again to read something off a page on mermaids. Tonks turned her head to the side. He looked at her. His eyes darted to her lips. They looked so luscious. She licked her lips, this was his undoing.

He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, massaging hers with his lips with hers slowly and making her head spin in the prosses. He gently sucked on her bottom lip. She moaned softly and reached a hand behind his head to try and deepen it. He got the message. He ran his tounge along her lip and into her mouth.

Tonks was in complete bliss, he was a great kisser. Breaking the kiss was now on her list of top 5 things she most regretted doing, right under not kissing him sooner, but she had to breath, thanks to him taking her breath away just before locking her mouth in possibly the best kiss she'd ever experienced.

Remus' eyes widened in realisation of what he'd just done. He'd just snogged Sirius' baby cousin. The same little girl that he'd babysat just weeks earlier. "Oh, no!"

"What?" asked Tonks, slightly stunned, what in Merlins name was 'Oh no!' supposed to mean was she not good at kissing? Did he not enjoy it?.

Remus stood and walked away from her a bit, "We shouldn't have done that!"

"What?" She asked again, "Why not?"

He looked at her as if she was tap dancing with monkey for a head, "Because, your about thirteen years younger than me! And, and your Sirius' cousin, and your only four years old!"

"Okay, so what if your thirteen years older than me, not only do I not care about age but your only_ technically _thirteen years older than me, I'm seventeen and your seventeen. And so what if I'm Sirius' cousin, its not him who just snogged me! And as for the four year old remark, I'm not, I think you would have noticed by now if I was a kid Remus." She told him also getting to her feet.

"This is so wrong!" He said shaking his head.

"No its not!"

"Yes it is, your just a child."

"Stop saying that! I am not a child! Why are you so bothered about this? Its not like your some dirty pedophile now cause you snogged someone who was once a four year old girl. That's the same as saying I'm a peodphile because you were once a four year old boy! Your not making any sence!" She was losing her patience now.

"I am so bothered about this because in this time, you are just a girl, a girl that I see on a regular basis to _babysit_ its not right."

"There is nothing wrong with it! I haven't had a babysitter in years Remus!"

"In this time thats not true! You have! Just weeks ago!"

Tonks shook her head, "Whatever Remus, make excuses, I really don't care. It doesn't really matter anyway, it was just a kiss." She said in a defeted voice. She turned around to pack up her stuff. "Just remember this when your trying to sleep tonight, and don'teven try to contradict it, me right here and now, is seventeen, I may be four in this time, but that girl lives miles away from here and was safely tucked into bed hours ago, and me, the seventeen year old me kissed you back." She told him and walked up the stairs to bed.

-

Lying in bed Tonks thought things over, she couldn't believe that she had just described possibly the bast kiss of her life as 'just a kiss'. She actually liked Remus, and that was a big step up from any of the boyfriends that she'd had in the last year, who she could only bearly stand. Well she wasn't going to make a fool out of herself and fall all over him. She'd make him jelious instead, she knew he liked her she could see it in his eyes just before he kissed her, and let him see what he's missing.

Remus headed to bed five minuets after Tonks, all of which were spent considering what he had just done. Sirius was going to kill him when he found out. There was no reason for him to find out though, unless Tonks told him of course, which she wasn't going to do considering how badly he reacts when she only talks about it whit people Sirius doesn't even know. He opened his dorm room door and walked in to find one very angery looking Sirius Black.

They looked at each other, just one thought going through Remus' mind,

'Bugger!'

-

Well there you have it, the longest chapter I've done so far for this story, now all you have to do is REVIEW and tell me what you think of it!

-Katie


	7. Chapter 7

"Sirius, hi!" Excalimed Remus.

"Hi mate, how was studying?" He asked.

"Good, great, it was fine." Remus tripped over his words.

"Why so jumpy?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

'Okay Remus, time to give it up, you've been busted!' He thought. "I fancy Tonks!" He blurted out quickly.

He was not prepaired for Sirius' reaction in the slightest. His eyed widend and his mouth dropped open. "Yo-you fancy Tonks?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" He asked backing up slightly.

"Well how the bloody hell was I supposed to know, you've only just told me now?!"

Remus swallowed, "Sirius keep your voice down! You'll wake everyone up!" He whispered, "And its not like I can help fancying her, do you know how wrong it feels to like someone thirteen years younger than me?! Oh Merlin but I like her so much it almost hurts, Sirius!"

Sirius stared at him, "You know I stayed up waiting for you so we could discuss Tonks actually, but I didn't think you'd come out and say this!" He whispered back. They were silent for a whle just looking at eachother, Remus was sure Sirius would walk over to him any minuet now and punch his two front teeth out. "Does she like you?" He asked it almost sounded like he was reluctant to ask.

Remus frowned, "I'm fairly sure she does yes, but that's beside the point, I can't like her! I can't! She's just a little girl in this time!"

"Tell me Remus, do you fancy the Tonks that is currently residing in the 7th year girls dorm or the one that is in London?" Asked Sirius.

Remus sighed, "Siriu-"

"Which?" He cut him off.

"The one in the seventh year girls dorm obviously." He said rolling his eyes.

"Well then your wrong, she's not a little girl, if her trip here has thought me anything it's that she is far from that little girl." Sirius told him.

Remus pondered this for a few minuets, "I don't know what to do. I know in my head she is seventeen but I can see her as an innocent little four year old too, it makes liking her seem wrong."

"Remus, she is anything but innocent, and you like the seventeen year old her, the her she grows up to be, not who she is now mate, it's not wrong."

"Why are you being so nice? I just told you that I fancy your baby cousin."

Sirius chuckled, "Well I figure your need more protecting against her more than she does from you. Your a good guy Remus, but she is a bad girl. Be careful what ever you decide to do." He told him climbing into bed.

Remus tought over his words, 'he said it wasn't wrong, he practically gave me his blessing. And he was waiting up to discuss her with me, he must of known that this would happen... wai,t he didn't.' "Sirius?" Remus called out.

"Yeah?" he asked sleepily.

"What did you want to talk to me about before I toldyou I fancied Tonks?"

"Oh yeah, I have a sneaking suspition that wormtail likes her too, I'm not too worried about it tough, he doesn't even stand a chance." Sirius chuckled.

"Peter likes her?" asked Remus jeliousy over her once again flairing up inside of him.

"Yeah, I think so mate, but don't worry, between you and him there is no compitition!"

That didn't do much to put Remus at ease at all.

-

Tonks snuck into the boys dorm before they got up the next morning and jumped on Charlie bed. "Wh-"

Tonks place her hand on Charlie's mouth to stop him from screaming. "Shhhh, get up, get dressed and come down to the common room." She whispered.

Tonks took her hand off Charlie's mouth and creeped out of the dorm and back down to the common room. She waited for ten minuets for Charlie to come down.

"What's wrong Tonks?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing, I just think we should have a Tonks/Charile bonding day, we haven't really spent any time without the four amegos for a while and I miss you." She said.

Charlie looked slightly relieved, "Alright, bonding day it is."

"Great, lets go pig out at breakfast!" She said brightly.

They walked down to breakfast and true to Tonks word pigged out. Tonks was on her fifth peice of bacon by the time te maraudes came down to breakfast.

"How come you didn't wait?" asked Sirius.

Tonks shrugged, "Got hungery I guess."

"Yeah and we haven't really had much time to talk things over lately." Charlie added.

Tonks looked up at him and smiled.

"How was studying last night? Ready for your test?" asked James sitting down and steeling a peice of bacon from Tonks' plate.

"Hey, I was gonna eat that!" She exclaimed dodging his question.

James shrugged, "So studying?"

"What?" She asked playing dumb. 'Oh Merlin Tonks, could you be more obvious?' She thought to herself. Charlie was looking at her suspiciously, 'He definitly knows something's up.'

"How was studying?" He asked slowly.

Tonks frowned, "Very... informitive." She said with a look at Remus, he was looking at her too. She broke eye-contact with him and bit off a chunk of toast that was on her plate.

"That's good, you'll have no problem with your test then." Said James oblivious.

"Yeah Tonks don't even worry about it you'll do great!" Said Peter.

She looked over at him, he was once again staring at her! 'Does he have something wrong with him?' "Thanks Peter." She said looking away.

"We'd better get to class before we're late." Said Charlie standing up. Tonks looked at him, "Good luck in your test, try not to think about it too much and anywaay if you do fail, what's the worst they're going to do? They can't owl your parents!" She smiled a bit, "we'll talk later."

Tonks nodded, "Right see you later." She said as she and Remus went in the oppiste direction to get to their class.

They walked in silence, Tonks because she really didn't feel like talking to him right now and Remus because he didn't know what to say. They walked into the classroom and took their seats. Still silent. The teacher gave out the tests. Silence. The told them not to talk for the duration of the test. Tey both let out a relieved breath, at least now they had a reason not to talk.

It was fifteen minuets into the test and Tonks was almost finished, she had miraculously covered most of the exam last year in sixth year. She was at least a five questions ahead of Remus, not that that suprised her, they had been studying the wrong things last night.

Remus was having trouble concentrating, he kept looking over at tonks, she had a habbit of bitting her lip or poking her tounge out just a little bit when she was thinking really hard about something, it was reall quite distracting. It didn't help that they hadn't gotten nearly enough studying done last night to get as far as the chaptres the test was based on. He looked down at his page and willed himself to concentrate.

-

Everyone had just finished dinner and were standing up to leave, Tonks walked over to Charlie. "Wanna take a walk?" She asked him.

"Yes actually I do." He told her. "I'll see you later." He told the rest of the boys and walked outside with Tonks.

They walked down to the lake and began walking around it in a circle.

"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong with you or do you want me to guess?" Asked Charlie.

Tonks sighed, "I fancy Remus."

Charlie frowned, "Then why have you been so cold to him today?"

Tonks sighed even louder, "because he kissed me last night."

Now Charlie was really confused, "And that's a bad thing?"

"No that's a fantastic thing, he's a great kisser!"

"Then why so gloomy?" He asked.

"Because after we kissed he went on this big rant on how wrong it was and that I'm just a child and he's like thirteen years older than me."

"Thats stupid, he's the same age as you!"

"I know! But Merlin forbid you try and tell him that!" She exclaimed.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I am going out tonight, and you are comming with me."

He cocked an eyebrow, "I am?"

"Yes, you don't want me to go out on my own do you? This week has been so stressful, we need a night out!"

"What about classes tomorrow?" He asked.

Tonks smirked, "I asked Professor Slughorn if I could brew a potion to make you less tired just to see if I could do it, lets just say he thought it was a great idea and I nicked some of it."

Charlie smiled, "You my friend are a genius!"

"I know, I know. So meet me in the common room at about twelve tonight."

"Alright. Its starting to get kinda chilly, lets go inside."

Tonks nodded.

-

It was twelve fifteen and Tonks was waiting for Charlie in the common room, 'He is sure taking his sweet ass time!' She thought.

Five minuets later he came down the stairs, "What took you so long?" She asked.

"Sorry it took a while to get my shirt, it was at the very bottom of my trunk and I had to be quiet." He apologized.

He was dressed in jeans and a dressy shirt, Tonks was wearing an exremley short skirt with fishnet tightes and a lowcut top.

"Wow, you look great!" he complimented.

"You too, ready to go?"

"Yeah, we have to be careful though,we don't have the crystal ball this time." He said refering to the crystal ball they stole from the divination room in third year. They origionally took it to see if Professor Trelawney would be able to 'tell' if it was gone. She didn't. They had however found a much more useful purpose for the crystal ball. Tonks put a spell on it so it would show them any corridor in Hogwarts they desired to see. They used it to see if anybody was comming wen they snuck out at night.

"Yeah I know wish we had it with us!" She said climbing out the portrait hole. They didn't notice the portrait didn't close when they swung it back.

They made it to the witch statue witout being caught went through it and on down to honeydukes basement, still not noticing the people following them.

Once they got to honeydukes basement they apparated out into hogsmeded and made their way to the only nightclub in town.

Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were ten minuets behind them, they didn't want them to hear their footsteps in the narrow corridor leading to the basement so they gave them a headstart. They made their way to the nightclub also, they made it just inside the door, just about slipping under the doormans nose under the invisibility cloak. It didn't take too long to find Tonks and Charlie. The vivid read hair and mellow blue contrasted with each other and stood out like a sore thumb.

James gasped, Sirius eyes nearly popped out of his head, Peter squealed and Remus jaw dropped at what they saw. Tonks and Charlie we grinding together on the dancefloor.

"Is that even legeal?" Asked James.

"I don't know but it certainly shouldn't be!" Stated Sirius.

Remus was silent.

They watched as another guy joined into the dance behind Tonks.

"Oh my!" Peter excailmed.

They watched them for the net hour or so, until they hadleft the club and once again followed behind them.

Tonks stepped in front of Charlie while they were walking and kissed him. Charlie kissed her back. Remus clenched his fists, Sirius noticed and patted his back.

Charlie broke away from the kiss, "Tonks, you don't want this."

Tonks looked into his eyes, "Don't I?"

"No, you don't, you think this will make it easier, but it won't, it will confuse you. You know what you want, and it's not me." He told her gentley.

Tonks hugged him around his waist in a friendly hug, he hugged her to him, "I want my mum." She mumbled.

Charlie chuckled, "that's not exactly what I ment but yeah, your mum might e able to help you out with this a little better than I can."

"I miss her." She mumbled, the weight of their situation finally sinking in after so long. She hugged Charlie tighter.

He leaned his chin ontop of her head. She barley came upto his chin in height yet she held so much power over him, over a lot of people. She was such a strong person, it wasn't often she let herself be vulnerable, "I know, me too." He sighed, "we'd better get back up to the castle." He said.

"No, wanna hug!" She mumbled turning her head from the side to bury it into his cheast.

He chuckled, "We can hug in the castle! Aren't you freezing your practically naked."

"Fine." she said breaking the hug. She moved away and apparated into honydukes basement.

Shaking is head in amusement Charlie aparated into the basement too.

The marauders followed them five minuets later.

-

Sorry if I spelled Trelawney wrong or anything really!

Please REVIEW, I love hearing what you think!

And thank you to everyone who already reviewed!

-Katie


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

-

The next morning Tonks had to drag herself out of bed, 'that's what you get for going out on a school night Tonks!' she thought to herself as she got ready.

She rushed downstairs as soon as she was finished dressing in search the freckily boy that was her best friend. She spotted him in the common room talking with Sirius. Walking over to him she held out her potion.

He frowned at her, then realization dawned, "Oh, nice one Tonks." He took it and downed its contents in one gulp. His face contorted with the bitter taste of it. "No prizes for taste, that's for sure!"

"Well its not exactly my dream to own a sweet shop now is it?"

"Good thing too, you wouldn't last a day!"

"Don't make me regret giving it to you."

"Why not? I do!"

"Fine thats the last time I make you a potion, you can do it yourself from now on, try not to turn yourself into a rabbit!"

"What do you have against rabbit now all of a sudden?"

"Nothing, they're lovley animals I just don't fancy haveing one for a best friend."

"Oh well that's funny, I already have one..."

"What?"

"Well with the way you-"

"Stop! I know where your going with this!"

"Where?" He was grinning.

Tonks did her best impression of Charlie's voice, "'Your like a rabbit Tonks with the amount of times you can go at it...' Something along those lines by any chance?" She smiled sweetly.

"How'd ya guess?" He asked unnecissarily.

"You always use my libido against me!"

Charlie chuckled, "Can you blame me?"

"Yes."

"How long has it been since you has sex?" He asked.

"Whoa! And here is where I stop you!" Sirius said getting to his feet.

"I tought we had gotten over this Sirius!" Said Tonks.

"We have but that doesn't mean I want it rubbed in my face!" He said back with those wild eyes that were becoming increasingly common these days.

"Right." She said to him, ten turned to Charlie, "Probably about a month."

"No! No! No! I didn't want to know that!" Sirius shouted plugging his fingers into his ears. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Isn't that a record for you?" Teased Charlie.

She gave him a playful shove. She turned around to leave for breakfast when Remus caught her eye, he looked tense and his hands were stuffed into his pockets, it was evident he was clenching them through the pokets of his trousers. His jaw was locked also. Her forhead crinkled in confusion, he had rejected her. He didn't want her. Why was he acting like this conversation bothered him? Now she really wanted her mum, everything always seemed so much clearer when she explained things. "Do you think Dumledore will let us see our parents?" She asked continuing on her way out of the comon room.

"I don't know. Best bet is to ask him I suppose, he not exactly a predictible kind of guy is he?" Charlie said.

"Let's go and ask him after breakfast."

"But we'll be late for class!" Said Peter, looking for reassurance off Remus, he wasn't getting any, Peter looked at his shoes.

"So, we'll be with Dumbledore. What better excse is there?!" Said Tonks.

"Oh, right, yeah I suppose." He said.

-

Tonks knocked on the door to Dumbledores office. They had once again met McGonagall along the way and she had provided the password to get up to it.

"Come in!" He called from inside.

The six of them made their way into the office. Tonks and Charlie in front of the marauders.

"Good Morning!" He greeted fondly.

"Morning Professor." They said back.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company on this fine day?" He asked.

"You see Professor, we were sort of wondering if we could possibly, uhhh, see our parents?" Tonks said unsurely.

Dumbledore frowned, "I can't say I didn't anticipate this," he sighed, "I reall don't see why not. I will have to see your parents before of course, they'll need to prepaire themselves to see they're four year olds as seventeen year olds. You must prepaire yourselves also, for the possibility that they might not want to meet you."

Tonks was a little taken aback, why wouldn't they want to meet her, she looked over at Charlie it seemed that he too was having the same thoughts as her.

"It would be quite a shock as you can imagine," he told them, "it might be a bit too much for them to want to bring on themselves, though unlikely as it my be you need to be ready for rejection."

'What is it with bloody rejection in 1975?' Tonks asked herself.

"I'll talk with them." Said Dumbledore.

"Thanks Professor!" Charlie and Tonks said in unision.

He smiled, "Now back to class."

They nodded and left.

-

Care of Magical Creatures was not an enjoyable class any longer Tonks used to look forward to it out of all of her classes it was the time she and Remus got to spend togther without the everyone else. It had been a week since he had kissed her and things were not getting any less awkward between them. They didn't talk unless it was nessisary, they didn't sit beside each other at dinner or in the comon room after the tiresome days of seventh year were almost over, they didn't even make eye contact with each other.

Tonks had had enough, she couldn't have him romantically,she'd come to terms with that, but she didn't want to lose him altogether. They were sitting in the back of the Care of Magical Creatures classroom just listining to the teacher drone on about the importance of redline corkcaps. Needless to say, Tonks was bored.

She took out her quill and parchment and started drawing. She drew two stick figures, one girl and one boy. The girl had a thought bubble comming from her head with an unhappy face in it. She pushed the parchment in Remus' direction. He was taking notes of course and hadn't even noticed it. She gave it a little nudge. He looked down at it and gave her a quizzical look.

She leaned her head on her propped up arm, and with the other, lazily drew another thought bubble for the girl. This one was slightly bigger and showed a tangled mess of lines that you could assume was the two stick figures hugging.

Remus grinned and looked at her. He took his quill and drew a thought bubble from the boy with a smiley face in it.

Tonks smiled. Mission accomplished.

-

"Ahh, so good of you all to come." Dumbledore greeted.

He showed the Tonks' and the Weasley's to the five conjoured seated in front of his desk, one of which already being occupied by Professor McGonagall.

"The reason why I asked you here today is concerning your children. Nymphadora and Charile."

"What did they do?" Asked a slightly edgy Andromeda with an anxious look at Molly.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I advise you to hold onto that attitude it might do you well in the future." He told them with that twinkle that was so comon in his eye, "When Nymphadora and Charlie get to their seventh year at Hogwarts it appears they will travel back in time, to now, 1975."

Four jaws dropped.

"I know, it must be a lot to take in, but they have expressed a desire to see you. They understand the weight of this and will most definitly understand if you decline. The choice is yours."

Silence.

"If you'd like to take a few days to think it over it wouldn't be a problem."

"No, that's okay, I think I'd like to see her now, if you didn't mind." Ted Tonks spoke up.

"Yeah me too." Said Andi.

The Weasleys followed their lead with affirmitive nods.

"Very well, you must be aware then, that they are seventeen and they act seventeen, you must not go into this expecting the four year olds that you tuck safely into bed each night, they are of age and as you cousin Sirius has found out recently, very much grown up from your children." Dumbledore advised.

"Sirius has met them?" Asked Andi.

Dumbledore chucked again, "Yes, he's been with them ever since they got here."

"Have they been here long?" Asked Molly.

"A few weeks."

They nodded dumbly.

"Would you like to meet them now?" He asked softly.

They nodded again.

"Let's go find them." He said brightly. All six of them stood and left his office.

-

They didn't have to look far before they found the marauders. They were looking over at the stairs that lead to the floor they were on seemingly waiting for somethng.

McGonagall walked up to them, "You wouldn't by any chance know where Miss Tonks and Mr Weasley are would you?"

The marauders all turned around abruptly, suprise written on their faces.

"Us? Why would we know where they were?" Stuttered Sirius. "Andi hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine Sirius, I'd be better if you could tell me where my daughter is though."

"I-I-I"

"He doesn't know where they are. None of us do." James put in, comming to Sirius' rescue.

"Oh really? They what were you waiting here for?" Asked McGonagall.

"We-uhh-we-emm."

"We were talking to that portrait, homework for, a class we have." It was Remus' turn to come to the rescue, pointing to a portrait on the wall.

"Were you, lets ask the portrait then shall we." McGonagall walked over to a portrait of a little girl hanging on the wall a few feet away, "Were these boys talking to you at all today?"

The little girl shook her head, "Nope! But I heard what they were saying!"

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"'This is going to be great! I can't wait to see them!' is what they said."

"Well now boys."She said walking back to them, "What is going to be great and who can't you wait to see?" She asked.

Peter sighed, "Seeing what happens is going to be great and we can't wait to see the Slytherens."

James thumped him, "We could ave salveged the situation Peter you idiot!"

"Sorry!" He whined.

"Care to explain yourselves boys?"

Sirius sighed now, "Okay we were waiting for Tonks and Charlie, they were going to do something to the Slytherins in their comon room."

"What were they going to do?" Asked a shocked Molly.

"We don't know that! Honest we don't. That's why we couldn't wait to see them." Said James quickley.

"More to the point how are they getting into Slytherin common room?" Asked McGonagall sharply.

"We don't know that either! They know things!" Sirius said getting excited, "Andi, your daughter is a genius! And Molly, Charlie is brilliant!"

They were drawn out of their conversation by the sound of people shouting. They looked down at the stairs to see Charlie and Tonks, being chased up the stairs.

"Oh Merlin! Look what they did!" Said Peter pointing to the dozen or so Slytherins covered in blue goo chasing them.

They got to the top of te stairs faster than the Slytherins, who were slipping due to the slime all over the place.

"Mum! I-I mean Andromeda! I mean- I mean Andi! I- oh bollocks!" She said looking back, the slimed people were nearing the top of the stairs. They began running down the corridor in the oppisite direction, but stopped when even more slimey Slytherins came from that direction.

Charlie grabbed Tonks hand and they ran the other way. This way was a dead end. Tonks moved a portrait out of the way and climed into a hole in the wall.

The marauders eyes widened,"how did we not know that was there?!" Asked James.

McGonagall told all theSlytherins to go back and get cleaned up and that she'd deal with Charlie and Tonks. She walked over to the portrait and tried to push it, it wouldn't budge. She stood back, got out her wand and with a wave the portrait had swung out of the way.

Tonks fell out of it on her back, with Charlie landing on top of her. Apparently they little hole in the wall was only fitted to one. They fell to the floor with an 'oomph' it took Tonks a few seconds to figure out what happened. Se looked down at Charlie, his head was on her cheast. "Get you face off my tits Charlie!"

"But they're so lovely." She heard him mumble.

"Yes they are, and they'll be lovley even without your eyes glued to them, now get up."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, your squishing me!"

Charlie moved off of her and got to his feet. He held out a hand to her and helped her up. They looked around, everyone was looking at them, their parents looked shocked. Sirius took it upon himself to explain while Tonks and Charlie fixed themselves. "Apparently, this is normal for them." He said nodding his head.

"What being on top of each other?!" Ted looked angery.

"Well now that you mention it-"

"Sirius stop!" Said Tonks. He looked around at her and realized what he was about to say.

"No, I mean, what I mean is they're close."

"Are they _together_?" Asked Molly smiling slightly.

Ted looked scandalized.

Andromeda had the same expression as Molly.

Arthur looked uncomfortable.

"Muuuuuuuum!" Groaned Charlie.

"No, no we're not _together _we're just really good friends."

"They snoggeed the other day." Sirius said.

"Sirius!" Tonks squealed.

Ted now looked like he was about to faint.

Molly and Andromeda looked at eachother and grinned.

Arthur looked extremley uncomfortable.

Tonks frowned, "How did you know about that?" she asked.

Charlie too frowned, "Did you follow us?"

The marauders all took a step back from Sirius.

"Merlin! You did follow us!"

"Le-lets not talk about this now, just enjoy time with you parents." Sirius said taking a step back, the other three took another step back so as to remain one step away from him.

"Where's my wand," they started running, "I'm gona hex him into next week when I get him!" She looked over at McGonagall, her lips were pursed, "In the least painful way possible." she added.

Dumbledore chuckled, McGonagall looked at him, he smiled at her.

"So are you together?" Asked Molly.

"No, Molly we're really not together." Tonks reassured.

Mollys face fell, "But you kissed."

"Oh mum, do you have to drag this out?" Charlie said as Tonks burried her red face in his shoulder, "we kissed because, because..." He trailed off.

"Because?" She pressed.

"I kissed Charlie, because I really needed to talk to my mum..." Now everyone looked confused, including Tonks. "That didn't come out the way it sounded in my head."

Charlie laughed, Tonks punched him lightly. He rubbed the spot trying to contain his laughing, he couldn't he bursed out uncontrolably.

"Stop laughing Charlie, its not funny," She said, even though the smile on her face betrayed what she had just said.

"Oka, okay, your right," he said wiping his eyes. "What Tonks here ment to say," he put a hand on her shoulder, "was that she had previously kissed someone else," Tonks eyes widened, "and needed to have a chat with Andi but couldn't so she kissed me, she however wasn't exactly herself at the time though." Charlie looked down at Tonks, she had a blank look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, just trying count the many ways I can kill myself before I die of embarassment cause, let me tell ya," She looked him in the eye shaking her head, "this way ain't much fun!"

"Well I'm not the one who said, 'I kissed Charlie cause I really needed to talk to my mum,' you dug you own grave there mate."

"You didn't have to go and make it bigger!"

"I think you'll find, I did!"

"Oh really then mabye I just had to go and metion Sophia Green!"

"Oh Tonks you do not want to play this game with me and you know it, Jeremy Wa-" The rest was muffled by Tonks hand over his mouth.

"Truce?"

He nodded.

They both turned around and smiled sweetly at the four adults there. Dumbledore and McGonagall had apparently slipped away unnoticed.

"Wow, dad has no greys." Tonks mused looking at his hair.

Charlie chuckled, "That's because your not a teenager yet."

"Ha ha, your so funny!"

"I know, I know, there's no need to be envious."

Tonks snorted.

"So your still friends then, thirteen years on?" Asked Arthur.

"Yup! The best!" Said Charlie pulling Tonks to him with an arm around her shoulder, then wrapping the other around her and pulling her to his cheast. "Thirteen long years! Don't know what I'd do without this kid!" He continued as she struggled to get free of him. "Been together through thick and thin! Tears and laughter! OWLs and OWL results. Quiddich and detention! OWW, did you just bite me??"

"Yes, I dont enjoy being suffocated! And I doubt they enjoyed your rambling!" She looked over at them and was shocked to discover they were laughing.

"I beg to differ. They look like they're enjoying themselves quite a bit."

"Those are pity laughs dear Charlie."

"Of course and I double as the Queen of England in my spare time."

"Ohhhhhh so thats what the dresses I found in your trunk were for!"

"Don't you worry your little pink head about those dresses I had in my trunk." He said to her, she smiled, he turned to the adults, "Shall we go for a walk?"

They nodded.

-

You all know what happens next, you hit the REVIEW button and tell me what you think of it!!

-Katie


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

-

"So, what did you need to talk to An- your mum about so badly that you...?" Ted Tonks trailed off, not wanting to complete his sentence.

After taking Charlie up on his offer to go for a walk, they made their way to the grounds, uncomfortably chatting all the way. Tonks had found she no longer cared for polite chatter anymore, these were her parents, it shouldn't be this strained. She had to keep reminding herself that, although she might be comfortable with them as adults, having never known them as anythingelse,it didn't mean they were comfortable with her not being a child any longer. 

"Uhhh, I'd rather just talk to mum about that. No offence but its a girl thing." Tonks replied with an unsure smile in his direction.

"You told me about it." Said Charlie with a confused expression.

"Your point?" Asked Tonks.

"Why did you tell me about it if it's a girl thing?"

Tonks shrugged, "You tell me about guy things."

"What have I ever told you that was a guy thing?"

Tonks gave him a look.

"On second thought, don't say a word."

"Good choice." She told him. "So, mum, can we go talk, somewhere?" She asked uncomfortably.

Andromeda seemed to sence her daughters unease. "Yeah, of course. Lets go walk around the lake."

"I'm going to go have a look in the village, give these three time to 'catch up'." Ted said with a nod in the Weasleys direction and began to walk off. Tonks felt kind of bad for not inviting him into hers and her mum's chat, she'd have to make it up to him later.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Asked Andromeda as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"Okay, well there's no point in beating around the bush, I fancy this guy, from this time. He's great, and lovley and gentleman-y and nice and pretty much completly different from all the guys I usually go out with. We were studying the other night for a test, which I an 'E' on by the way, and he kissed me, I almost fainted it was so good, lucky I was sitting down. Anyway after the kiss he started freaking out saying he just kissed a child and it was completly wrong and it shouldnt have happened, and when I told him that I wasn't a child and that I was the same age as him, he freaked out even more! And now I don't know what to do 'cause I really like him, way more than I usually like someone!" Tonks finished her ramble with a deep breath.

Andromeda stared at her with wide eyes.

"This is where your supposed to come in with the motherly advice that will make everything better..." She prompted.

"Okay, motherly advice, I can do that." Andromeda assured herself, "Its a bit different than how to stay inside the lines when you colour but I think I can do this."

Tonks looked relieved.

"So, what did this have to do with Charlie Weasley?"

Tonks was stunned, "What? That's completly off the point mum! Focus!"

"Well, I would like to know the whole story before I advise you." She told her calmly.

"It doesn't matter he doesn't know about Charlie."

"Well obviously he does if Sirius just told us about it."

Tonks eyes widened, "Oh no! No! No. No. No, no."

"From the start please." Andromeda said taking a seat on a rock.

Tonks sighed and sat down on the ground a few feet away from the rock. "Okay after he kissed me and then freaked, I went out with Charile.-"

"Where?" She asked confused.

"To the club in the vill..." She trailed off mentaly kicking herself for having responded without thinking. "Anyway, things got a little overwheming and I kissed him when we were heading back to the castle." She said. "At an acceptable hour!" She added as an after thought.

Andromeda looked sceptical. "Mm hmm."

"It was really awkward for a while but it's kind of getting back to the way it was, finally! I'm glad we're friends again, I am, I guess I just want more."

"Is it Remus?" 

Tonks looked over at her mother completly shocked, "What makes you say that?"

"Well there's only four people, excluding me, your father, the Weasleys, Dumbledore and McGonagall who know your from the future. It wouldn't be Sirius, he's your cousin. While I'm sure James is a perfect gentleman from what Sirius tells me he's been pining for some girl named Lilly for quite a while. And Peter? Well, he doesn't really seem your type. Remus fits with everything you said."

"I knew there was a reason I come to you with problems." Tonks muttered.

Andromeda smiled. "So it's Remus?"

Tonks groaned, "Yes, it's Remus. Help?"

"Tell him how you feel." She said shifting her position on the rock.

"I did, I think I made it pretty clear that I would like there to be more kisses." Tonks countered.

"Well, honey, have you considered the possibility that maybe this makes uncomfortable. You may want it to continue, but maybe he doesn't. You can't force him into it and if you had to I can't imagine you'd have very much fun with him."

Tonks stared at her mum as realisation dawned, she was right. He didn't want her.She felt as if someone had just rammed a knife into her cheast, a knife that wascovered in salt, a knife that wascovered in salt that just so happened to alsobe jagged.She felt her mum come over to her side and wrap her arms around her. She burried her head in Andromeda's arms and took comfort in her mothers embrace.

-

The rest of the day with their parents had been uneventful, for Charlie and Tonks that is. Tonks had a sneaking suspition it would take them a few weeks to recover from the shock of meeting the seventeen year old version of their children and even longer to get over everything they had learned about them due to some comments they made without thinking. After their little heart to heart, Andromeda and Tonks met up with the Weasleys and went into Hogsmede village to meet Ted. They had been out for the whole day, gotten dinner in The Three Broomsticks, shopped around, and even made a stop at Zonko's and Honeydukes, for reasons the two youngestwould not divulge. Spending the day with her parents had cheered Tonks up a lot, something she didn't think could take such little time to do, she was pleasently supprised. 

That was until she got to the common room that night with Charlie to find Remus alone, reading from a book in the firelight. The painful stabbingfeeling returned full force then.

He looked up as soon as they entered. Charlie looked between the two, who had locked eyes and quietly excused himself from the room.

Tonks snapped out of her daze, walked overand sat down beside Remus on the couch. They looked at each other, "We need to talk." Tonks said the same time Rems said, "I think we should talk." They smiled, though Tonks' was a somewhat sad smile she had a feeling what was comming. "Me first." She said, she had to get this out before he could say anything. 

Remus nodded. "Go ahed."

Tonks took a deep breath. "I realize that this situation might have made you uncomfortable, and that your confused. I'd be confused. I don't know how on Earth I expected you to find this simplewhenit's obviously anything but. I understand now why you freaked out and I think we shou-"

She had been cut off by Remus' lips on hers. Tonks eyes flew open wide, before slowly drifting shut. She responded to his kiss enthustiastically. She knew she shouldn't and that this was only going to lead to more uncomfortable talks, but what was had been done was done no point in cutting a good thing short because of some confusion, right? She could think about it later...

When the kiss ended Remus looked at her, there was confusion written on every inch of her face. He smiled, she was adorable when she was confused. "I was planning to say the oppisite to what I thinkyou were going to say." She nodded dumbly. "But I thought actions wouls speak louder than words." She nodded dumbly again eyes fixed on his and lent in to kiss him again. He chuckled dispite her lips on his.

When this kiss ended it was Tonks who spoke, "I'm- I'm- I'm kinda confused, where does this leave us now?" Shestuttered gesturing to them both.

Remus grinned andpecked her on the lips, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

-

Oh, what's she going to say? Maybeif you reviewI might update faster...

Did you like it? Hmmm? Review!

To put any doubts that this isn't a RL/NT fic at ease, I can assure you it is. Its Not a Charlie/Tonks fic!

I'm sorry its so short, I've been busy! And to anyone who celebrated it, Happy Belated St. Patrick's Day!

And if any of you are reading my other story (Daddy's Back) I'm sorry for the delay, I'll update it soon, I promise!

-Katie


	10. Chapter 10

Just incase you all forgot I'm going to start this one off with a little recap:

_Remus grinned and pecked her on the lips, "will you be my girlfriend?"_

Tonks eyes grew wide. He couldn't have possibly just asked that, could he? She reached a hand down to the side of her thigh and pinched herself quite hard. she gasped. She had been expecting the pain from the pinch, along with suddenly finding herself in her bed. She didn't gasp form that, no, more from the shock of finding herself still sitting on the couch staring into Remus' now concerned eyes.

He looked down at her hands and took both of hers in his, "What are you doing?" He felt a twinge of fear that he might reject him. He hadn't really counted on her saying no, let alone hurt herself.

"Trying to wake up." She replied simply.

"Trying to wake up?" He asked, his anxioty building up inside him.

She nodded, "Uh-huh."

"You are awake." He told her.

"Am I?" She questioned. "'Cause real Remus seemed to think it was a bad idea to do anything with me." She was nodding her head and he could swear he heard her murmer what sounded oddly like 'prat' under her breath.

"Tonks, I am real and you are awake." He patiently told her again, with a slight smile. He had a feeling what was going on inside her head now.

"Oh really? See I don't think you are. I think you're evil dream Remus and your only showing me what I can't have. And that's mean, that's really mean, 'cause if your a dream then your inside my head and you know what I want, and now your playing that against me. You're not dream Remus... You're nightmare Remus."

Remus chuckled. Her insane ramblings never ceased to amaze him. "Your not sleeping Tonks. And I am real Remus, although it is flattering to know you dream about me."

"You can't be real Remus." She was shaking her head.

"I am." He argued.

"You're not."

"I am."

"Then what exactly made you change your mind about us? Huh, 'Remus'?" She put air quotes with her fingers around his name to emphisise er point.

He chuckled again, "James and Sirius mostly I suppose, Peter wasn't actually that much help, though I suspect its because he wants you for himself."

Tonks eyed him suspiciously, "If your real Remus then what's you middle name?" She asked him. A second later she rolled her eyes, "That's not going to work, if you are inside my head then you already know the answer to that." She furrowed her brow, "Prove I'm awake."

"How am I supposed to go about doing that?" He asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno. Pinch me."

"I believe you've already tried that." He pointed out.

"So, I was expecting then. Do it unexpectedly."

"I'm not going to pinch you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't believe that's the way to win a girl over."

She considered this for a few moments. "Your not dream Remus."

"I'm aware of that," he said. "How'd you figure it out?" He asked curiously.

"Dream Remus always gives up way too easily." She then promptly blushed at the realisation that Remus now knew about his counterpart who resided in her unconsious mind.

"Well, I unlike him am quite persistant. So, I believe there is still a question that needs answering." He prompted.

Tonks smiled uncontrollably, and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be your girlfriend. As if you even had to ask!"

Remus grinned from ear to ear and kissed her. A long and deeply satisfying kiss that would have undoubtedly gone on longer if it wasn't for the loud cheer from behind them. They broke off and looked back to see the remaining marauders and Charlie Weasley comming towards them.

"Smile!" Charlie shouted and produced a camera from behind his back, clicking the little button on top and producing that unmistakable flash of a moment preserved in time without even giving them time to react. "Aww Tonks, I'm so happy you've found a boyfriend who isn't a git."

"Cheers Charlie." She replied sarcastically.

"Don't mention it mate!" He winked.

"I'm assuming we don't have to have the talk Remu?" asked Sirius.

"I'm sure he knows all about the birds and the bees Sirius," James said.

"Yeah, and he can't wait to put them into action with Tonks." Peter added. Everyone looked at him. He was staring at Tonks. She shifted uncomfortably. Remus noticed.

"I can assure you my intentions are strictly honorable." He informed them all.

Sirius cast him an appreciative glance. "Let's go back upstairs, give these two some time alone." He nudged Peter out of his trance and walked off to the stairs with the rest following in his wake.

"He is so creepy." Tonks said as soon as they had left.

"Peter?"

"Yeah, he always seems to be staring at me. Its like every time I look at him he turns his head away." She she shivered a bit.

"Forget about Peter." He put an arm around her shoulder. "He fancies you, that's why he's always looking at you." He told her with a slight chuckle.

Tonks smiled at him and once again moved in too brush her lips against his softly, enjoying the feel of another set of lips against her own. She grasped is bottom lip between both of her and gently sucked on it, then moved to is top lip and did the same. Remus could feel the softness of her succulent lips against his own and it was only a matter of time before he responded by jutting his tongue out slightly to try and taste her. She took the hint and deepend the kiss. She pushed him down on his back on the couch, the couch which now held one more fond memory for her, so she could get better leverage. Remus did not object to this he settled his hands on Tonks' hips, once she had gotten comfortable with her hands resting on either side of his head. Their kiss was still slow and exploratory, and soon Tonks broke it to catch her breath. She moved her mouth down to his ear and breathing still slightly ragged, licked the shell of it. She heard Remus gasp into her own ear and smiled at her lucky find. She moved her mouth down even further and captured his lobe lightly between her teeth, replacing them with her lips shortly after. She gave his lobe the same treatment she had given his lips earlier and delighted in the gasps she could draw from him.

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I left my camera and came back down to get it and whoa!" Charlie tried to explain quite unnecessarily. He could have come and gone and neither of them would have even noticed him. But no, he had to get in the way.

Tonks scrambled up of the couch and stood. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, so she just closed it and looked at Charlie and bit her lip innocently.

Charlie reached a hand to the back of his neck and blushed, "Sorry 'bout-"

"Don't worry about it." Tonks said quickly.

"I'm gona go back upstairs to bed." He said slowly.

She nodded.

He left.

Tonks sighed and flopped down on the couch next to Remus.

"I think I might head up to bed too." Remus said getting to his feet.

Tonks shot him a quizzical look.

"I meant what I said about my intentions being perfectly honourable."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean _my_ intentions are perfectly honourable." She said with a slight smirk.

"Your not making things easy for me." He pointed out.

She shrugged, "No point in lying about it, that won't get us anywhere."

"Right, so like I said, I'm going to bed."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because its rather difficult to be a gentleman when your tongue is in my ear."

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." She was smirking again.

"Oh I did. Very much so. That's why I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night."

He smiled at her and retreated upstairs.

She soon followed his example and turned in herself.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sorry its so short but I start school again soon and wanted to get an update out.

Pleeease REVIEW and tell me what you think of it!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!

-Katie


	11. Chapter 11

Tonks rolled over, away from the sunlight that had drifted in through the slight crack in the curtains surrounding her bed, and burried her head into her pillow. She couldn't have stopped the goofy smile that graced her features if she had tried as the events of last night came flooding back to her. She rolled over once again onto her back and let out sigh, followed by a giggle and then an eye roll at her love sick actions. She kicked off the covers and climbed out of bed slowly, hoping none of the other girls had heard her. She was pleasantly supprised to find the room empty. It was so much easier getting ready without three other girls in the bathroom. She went to her trunk and got her towel out, admiring the bright yellow fabric along the way to the shower and promptly changed her hair to match it. Tonks smiled, today was going to be a good day, and continued on into her shower.

Fifteen minuets later she emerged from the shower wrapped in her towel, still smiling, and went back to her trunk to get ready for classes. The smile quickly disappeared from her face as she examined the contents, "Not going to be a good day after all." She groaned.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Charlie laughed, arms crossed over his cheast, at the amusing story James had just told them all about a certain future potions master. He was standing beside the couch where James Sirius and Remus were sitting. He glance to his right to see Peter nearly fall off his chair laughing. Charlie frowned, it wasn't that funny. He was so occupied with watching Peter he didn't even notice the flash of bright yellow until it landed firmly on his back.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed regaining his balance just in time to stop himself from falling over. "What the hell. Tonks! What are you doing?!" He asked moving his hands to support underneath her thighs taking most of her weight from his neck and shoulders.

"I need to talk to you, right now." She said plastering a fake smile on her face and turning toward the people on the couch. They smiled back uncertainly.

"Why is it every time you need to talk, I'm always on the receiving end of some crazy antic of yours?!"

"I don't have time to explain that right now, we have a situation." She said out of the side of her mouth into his ear, though she didn't lower her voice.

"Situation?" He asked, now interested.

"Mm hmm," She confirmed, "situation 11."

Charlie looked to consider this. "Spider in your shoe?"

"No not that one."

"Ran out of toothpaste?" He guessed again.

She shook her head vigorously.

"Howler from Ted and Andi on the way?"

"Dammit Charlie, why did we bother to name the situations if you weren't going to learn them?!" She asked agitated.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't remember them all." He retorted.

"We don't have that many! And ran out of toothpaste is not one of them!"

"Oh yeah, need me to pretend to be your boyfriend so some guy won't ask you out?"

Tonks groaned. "No Charlie, I don't. Use your brain, I already have a boyfriend." She smiled at this involuntarily and her eyes flickered to Remus. He smiled back. "Hi." She said.

"Good morning." He replied politly.

Tonks felt the butterfly's that had seemed to disappear for a few minuets while she was distracted come back full force. She marveled at the things his voice could do to her, and what she was sure she could get him to do with his voice. Yeah she'd have him moaning in no time, just as soon as they were alo-

"Oh, no clean clothes." Charlie's voice broke her out of her thought process.

She groaned once again and buried her blushing face into his shoulder. "Not exactly." She told him.

"Then what?" He asked, frustration creeping into his voice.

"Just no clean shirts." She said raising her head. "A potion burst in my trunk and it just so happened that the only shirt that wasn't touched was the one with only one button left still attached."

"So, just wear your jumper." He shrugged.

"Lost it." She explained. "And I don't think I need to remind you of my dislike for plain underwear..."

Charlies eyes widened and he let out a bark of laughter. "Are you telling me, that your pretty much going to be walking around in a bra and half opened shirt for the whole day?"

"Unless you decide not to be an ass and help me, yeah I will be." She looked in Remus direction, he was trying very hard to conceal a smile behind a hand.

"Hmm," Charlie pondered. "What colour is your bra?"

"Why? Will that affect your decision?" She asked.

"No, I'd just like to have all the facts before I make on."

Tonks rolled her eyes, and was just about to respond when an exclamation of, "Its bright pink!" came from Peter who had apparently walked behind them and plonked down in his seat.

Everyone looked at him. Tonks glanced at Remus and felt a twinge of affection at seeing his angry expression. So he was the protective kind of boyfriend. That was fine by her but she decided to interrupt before his angry look turned into something more. "See! That's why I need your help! I mean, he only saw it through the back of my shirt yeah but its going to be so obvious! I might as well wear a sign saying 'look this way'!" She looked over at Peter again. Relief was obvious on his face, he thought he was off the hook. Think again, "And seriously, is there something wrong with you?"

Peter looked taken aback. "I only looked at your back!" He defended, looking to his friends for support. They weren't giving any.

"Did you see anyone else try to 'look at my back'?!"

Peter face resembled a tomato and he cast his eyes downward.

"What do you want me to do about it Tonks?" Charlie asked, seriousness littering his voice now still giving Peter a cautionary glance.

"Do you have any spare shirts?" She asked.

"No, sorry I don't, its Friday, I have none left." He told her tightening his grip on her legs and shifting her weight.

Tonks bit her lip and looked towards Remus Sirius and James. They shook their heads apologetically. She bit her lip harder and furrowed her brow thinking of a way out of this problem.

She was once again innterupted out of her thoughts, "Here." Remus said, taking off his jumper. Her eyes went wide as he handed it to her. She jumped down off Charlies back and hid behind it while she pulled it on. "Thank you so much Remus! You have no idea how grateful I am!" She said moving to sit on the spare chair.

Remus watched as she moved out from behind Charlie and smiled at seeing his jumper reach to mid-thigh on her.

"You'll know how grateful she is tonight!" Charlie commented.

"Stop! Enough!" Sirius stood raising his hand above his head. "That's my limit for this conversation!"

"Yeah Charlie, shut the hell up!" Tonks exclaimed.

Charlie smirked. "Just trying Remus a heads up."

Tonks shot him a dangerous look.

Charlie's smirk turned into a grin and he opened his mouth to speak again.

"I swear to Merlin Charlie if you don't shut your mouth right now, I'll do it for you. Not. Another. Word." Tonks said unblinking.

The room was thick with tension as everyone looked on at the two friends. Charlie seemed to wilt under her feirce gaze. He held out his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay."

Tonks smiled in triumph and stood, "breakfast anyone?" She cast a look around the group, Peter was still looking at the ground, James had gotten to his feet ready to join her, Sirius look immensely relieved and Remus looked a little scared, maybe he wanted to hear the rest of the conversation.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tonks groaned as she walked to the back of the Care of Magical Creatures classroom. They were once again stuck indoors just because their wimp of a teacher couldn't take a little cold weather. She dropped her books on her desk and sank heavily into her chair. She threw her head back and sighed, cursing the Auror subject requirements.

"Are you okay?"

Tonks was startled out of her thoughts by a concerned voice. She smiled at the shirt clad cause of so many of her fantasies lately. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about how much I hate this class ." She creased her forehead, feigning confusion,"funny thing though, I can't remember why."

He smirked and sat down beside her.

"Okay class, open your books to page 635." Professor Relch said making, flicking her own book open too.

"Ahh, it's all coming back to me now. It seems 'Professor I'll be as boring as possible and make you fall asleep in class just so I can wake you up to the pleasant surprise of a week of detenti-"

"Miss Tonks, is my class intertupting your conversation?"

Tonks looked up, apparently startled and pointed to herself.

"Yes you."

"No Miss! Not at all! I live for Care of Magical Creatures class! Honestly! Highlight of my day!" Tonks voice was laced with fake enthusiasm. Remus chuckled quietly beside her. Professor Relch narrowed her eyes. Tonks smiled sweetly.

"Well since you seem to like it so much, why don't you do an extra assignment for homework?" Professor Relch matched her smile.

"You know, really I'd love to but if I had to do the it might interfere with my studying, and after all NEWTs are coming up, I'd hate to neglect one subject in favour of another." She replied apologetically.

Remus snorted. Tonks nudged him with her elbow.

Professor rolled her eyes and turned back to her book, not having the patience to deal with Tonks right now.

"You really have a way with teachers." Remus said shaking his head in amusement.

"Years of practice my friend."

"No doubt." He grinned.

"Detention Miss Tonks and Mr Lupin!" Miss Relch cut in.

"What?" Tonks said stunned.

"I gave you fair warning that I wouldn't tolerate talking in my class Ms Tonks."

"But Pro-" Tonks began to protest.

"Tonight! End of discussion!"

Tonks gaped at her, then turned to look at Remus. He didn't look fazed in the least. He caught her look, "at least we can spend time together without anyone interrupting us." he shrugged.

"We could find a way to do that without detention!" She complained.

"MISS TONKS!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tonks and Remus trudged across the grounds toward Hagrids cabin. During dinner they had been informed that they'd be serving detention under the watchful eye of Hagrid. Tonks was pleased, there were much worse ways to be punished, at least this way she'd have a laugh. It did however make her feel guilty about taking Remus' jumper this morning. he must be freezing. She cast her eyes to the lanky figure walking beside her. He looked quite comfortable with the weather considering it was the middle of November. She was only made aware of the shift in his gaze as his deep chocolate eyes locked with hers. She found herself lost in the coffee colour orbs and didn't even notice the giant man make his way over to them.

"There ye are!" He greeted them. "Was wonderin' when I'd be seein' ye!"

"Sorry Hagrid." Remus said tearing his eyes from Tonks'. "We were a little bit delayed back at the castle."

"Tha's alrigh'. Those friends o' yours I s'pose, was it?" He asked good naturedly.

Remus smiled back.

"Let's ge' to work then." He said turning around and walking in the direction of the forest. "You two go tha' way." He said pointing vaguely to his left, "an' I'll go tha' way." He said pointing to his right.

"Your not coming with us?" Tonks asked excited to be able to spend time with Remus.

"Ye know how t' shoot sparks from yer wand don' ye?" Asked Hagrid.

Tonks feigned concern, obviously he had mistaken her excitement for fear. "Yes."

"If ye ge' int' trouble jus' poin' 'em up an' I'll be righ' there." He told her. "Ye know wha' yer lookin' for?"

"Yes. Anything that might indicate students venturing into the forest." Remus replied.

"Exac'ly. Bloody waste o' time if ye ask me, bu' ye know Relch an' her punishmen's." Hagrid said, a lightly bitter edge to his voice.

"Well I do now." Tonks muttered.

"Let's get this over wi'h then." Hagrid said taking off into the forest.

Tonks and Remus looked at each other and headed off in the opposite direction.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I have an idea!" Tonks exclaimed.

"An idea for what?" Remus asked curiously.

"For now. For us to do." She replied.

"Do tell."

"Well we've been walking for an hour now and found nothing. So I propose we sit our weary asses down and just wait 'till our detention is over." That way everybody wins. "That way, everybody wins."

"How so?" Remus asked a faint smile on his lips.

"Because," She sighed dramatically linking her arm with his and leading him to a clearing in the forest and over to a log. "Professor Pointless thinks we had a horrible night of wandering aimlessly in a forest, scared out of our minds, when we actually only did half our detention and just dossed for the last half!" She smiled up at him taking a seat on the log.

Remus smiled back, "can't argue with that I suppose."

"Course you can't, I'm a genius!"

"Really? That's certainly news to me!" He teased.

Tonks face adopted a mock offended look. "And here I was thinking you were smart enough to recognise a genius when you saw one!"

"I am!" He replied.

Tonks groaned as realisation hit. She'd walked straight into that one! Remus laughed lightly to himself. Tonks bumped her shoulder with his. He looked down at her and smiled. Tonks once again found herself lost in his smouldering gaze. As Tonks marveled at how much power a set of eyes could hold she hadn't even noticed the distance between their lips closing. She was surprised by the blissful contact but didn't hesitated in returning the kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle and soon Tonks found herself growing impatient with it. She pushed him off the log and down to the ground as gently as she could, which, she realised, wasn't that gently at all. She pulled back and smiled apologetically at him. He returned it with a startled look of his own.

She grinned and leaned down to plant a swift kiss on his lips before moving down to his jaw line. She trailed a line of kisses down to his neck. Spurred on by the low rumbles of his groans she nipped at his flesh. He sucked in a ragged breath. She suckled at the spot on his neck and moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt. As her hands rushed to open the restrictive garment her lips moved up to his ear to find that sensitive spot from the previous night. She licked at the shell of his ear just as her hand undid the last button. Pulling her head back to look at him she couldn't help but smile at the look of longing on his face. Bending down she captured a nipple in her warm mouth.

Remus had let her have her fun long enough he decided and flipped them over, delighting in the squeek the sudden movement brought from her lips. Lips which her wasted no time in decending upon. He pulled one of her lips into his mouth working his jumper off her body while she was distracted by his mouth.

She hadn't even realised he was taking his jumper off until he had to break the kiss to get it off her head. His eyes flickered to her cheast and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"You really weren't kidding this morning were you?" He said as he eyed the state of her shirt. It was hanging onto her body by one button in the middle, her stomach and cheast clearly exposed. "I like you colour choice."

He bent back down to capture her lips once more, as soon as he they made contact he was interupted by a deep voice calling out. Remus broke the kiss and groaned, "Hagrid!"

Tonks chuckled in spite of the situation. "Not even in the forest do we not get interrupted!"

Remus smiled and helped her to her feet. Casually glancing at her as she put his jumper back on. "See something you like Remus?"

"Very much!" He laughed and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers and leading her out of the forest.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sorry it took so long to update! I've had a lot going on with school and there are so many story ideas floating around my head that just refuse to leave, but I'm not starting any of those since I already have three that I need to finish. Life got in the way too. Good news is school is nearly over so I'll have a lot more time on my hands, hopefully.

I'm not really pleased with this chapter, especally the last part, I'm sure you know which part I'm talking about, any feedback about this would be really helpful.

You know what else would be helpful? Feedback in general, so please REVIEW!!

Thanks for reading, hope you liked! And thank you to everyone who reviewed before, I'm sorry if I didn't reply!

-Katie


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

A/N I know some of you think there is no plot to this story but there is. Kind of. I'm planning to make a sequel to this once I've got it finished, this story is really a run up to that fic.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tonks smiled to herself, sniffing the fresh December air. It was snowing and that made it smell all the better. She'd always loved the smell of snow, though she knew better than to mention this to anyone... again. Last time she did Charlie laughed at her, and told her she was mental, nobody could _smell _snow, and though she didn't say it at the time she was certain snow had a certain aroma. One that she, of course, couldn't describe better than, _'it smells like... snow!', _which certainly didn't help her case any at the time.

Spinning around in circles and watching her feet, Tonks became mesmerised by the patterns she was making in the snow. Mesmerised enough not to notice she was making herself dizzy. By the time she did realize it had been too late. Her foot had cought on the small rock and she lost her balance. Tonks was about to get up and dust herself off, glad to have fallen in snow and not mud when something caught her eye. Or rather, someone.

She watched him from her position on the ground. He was standing at the edge of the frozen lake seemingly day dreaming. Tonks sighed to herself. He'd be leaving tomorrow for the Christmas holidays, and she'd be stuck in school with Charlie. Not that she minded Charlie, but she'd grown quite accustomed to Remus Lupin's quiet good mornings and discrete hand holding over the last couple of months. Now that she was facing Christmas without him, it really didn't seem much like Christmas at all. How did she do this before he had walked into her life?

She sighed again at the thought of not only spending Christmas without him, but also without her mum and dad too. She missed them enough as it was. Tonks just couldn't imagine a Christmas without them.

Well she'd be a fool to let her last day with him go to waste. She scooped up a generous amount of snow and stood up. She drew her hand back and prepared to throw it, only having second thoughts moments after it was too late. She watched the ball of dripping ice fly through the air and land squarely on the back of his head. Her eyes widened at the thought of what she'd just done. She saw him turn his head to get a look at her and couldn't help the grin that spread wide across her face when she saw the look he gave her. It simply said, 'if you knew what was good for you, you'd run.'

And run she did.

Unfortunately running in snow was not one of Tonks' talents. With all her slipping and sliding she wasn't surprised to find that he'd caught up with her without much effort on his part. But even though she knew he would most definitely catch up with her, and even though she knew she'd pay for throwing that snowball, she was not expecting the handful of freezing snow to find its way down the back of her top.

She squeeled and turned around to face him, hopping up and down as she did so, hoping, willing, praying for it to come out at the bottom of her shirt, but only succeeding in moving the snow faster down her back. She looked on as Remus doubled over in laughter at her actions.

She stopped jumping around and bent down to scoop up another handful of snow, once more feeling a coldness, that could only be snow, only this time on the back of her neck. She straightened up, still clutching her latest snowball and looked at Remus. His hand was also once again filled with snow. She threw it at him, this time watching as it flew straight over his head and set off in a run once more giggling as his snowball missed her by inches.

Tonks kept running, until she felt the ground beneath her palms once more, though she was sure this time she hadn't tripped over anything. She turned over on the bed of snow to find Remus above her, was this his doing? He was smirking. She breathed out in a puff of cloudy air, "Did you just trip me?"

"More like tackled you." He told her, in a slightly breathless voice.

"Mind telling me why?" She asked in a voice laced with obviously fake annoyance. She couldn't bring herself to even try make it believable if it brought her this close to him.

"Because this way, it's easier to give you your punishment." He was wearing a sly grin.

Tonks raised an eyebrow and smiled back, "Punishment you say?"

"Yes punishment." He confirmed.

"And what's my crime?"

"Oh you know your crime." He said in a slightly husky voice. He bent his head to her neck and began placing light kisses along the column of her throat. Tonks felt her breath quicken.

She moaned quietly, "If this is your punisment for a snowball, next time I'll throw a rock."

Remus laughed and moved his head to look her in the eye. "This, is not snowball punishment." He said slowly.

Tonks furrowed her brow, "It's not?"

Remus shook his head, "No the snow down you back was snowball punishment." He told her. "This is for never picking a good time or place to start something that never can possibly get finished because we are always interrupted. Its my turn to get you all hot and bothered." He growled playfully bending his head once more to capture her lips before she could reply. She moved her lips in time with his only granting him access to her mouth when she felt his tongue trace her lips.

Tonks moved her head away, breaking the kiss, after a few moments. He moved his head to the side of her jaw line. "Remus..." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, willing herself to finish her sentence.

"Mmmm.."

"Remus...s..s..s" Damn that magnificent mouth!

He moved his efforts once again to her neck. "Yes?"

"Stop." She croaked, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Why?" He asked resting his head on her cheast.

"Because my arse is numb."

Remus laughed and helped her off the ground. Placing his hand on her snow covered backside he guided her into the castle only moving his hand up to her back when it became necessary.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tonks woke before her magical alarm clock sounded the next morning, feeling thoroughly depressed. She sighed deeply and turned to find out exactly how long she had left before she had to say goodbye to Remus, Sirius, James and Peter. It was only seven. He wasn't leaving until ten.

She lightly got up from her bed and made her way, thankfully soundlessly, from the room. Nobody was up yet, though that wasn't exactly surprising for a Saturday morning. Turning from the comon room Tonks crept up the staircase leading too the dormitories. The boys dormitories. Finding the right door she slid in without tripping on anything. She smiled to herself, thankful for her new found grace and hopped up on the bed, naturally landing on top of him.

"Oomph!" His eyes darted open and she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Remus rolled his eyes, biting back a smile and held the covers up for her to climb in. She smiled her gratitude and got in, snuggling into his side comfortably.

"Your leaving today." She simply stated.

"Yes."

She sighed.

"You'll still have Charlie. I'm sure you too are over due for some catch up time."

"I suppose." She sighed again. "I guess, I'm just kind of worried."

"Worried? About what?" He sounded surprised.

"Well, if I can't get through the Christmas holidays without you, how am I going to handle going back to my time? I mean, I miss you already and your not even gone yet." Her voice had taken on a slight edge of hysteria.

Remus tightened his arm around her waist and brought his other one around to lock her in place. "Shhh, we don't have to think of that right now. Lets just get through the holidays first."

Tonks was quiet for a few minuets, considering his words. "Your probably married."

"What?" Remus asked, confused.

"In the future I mean. Your probably married."

"I can't imagine marrying anyone but you." He whispered quietly.

"You say that now, but," she sighed dramatically, "eventually you'll forget all about me and move on with your stunningly gorgeous wife and have a cute little Remus Lupin and I'll be back in Hogwarts repeating my seventh year with Fat Head over there." She nodded in the direction of the sleeping Charlie, who was snoring lightly.

Remus chuckled, "Are you trying to make me feel old?"

Tonks smiled, "No, I suppose I'm just trying to say that its okay for you to move on, when I'm gone that is." She added this last part quickly. "I mean I don't expect you to wait for me for thirteen years, that would be unbelievably selfish." _'Even if it's exactly what I want.' _They were both quiet for some time, until Tonks began chuckling. "Well this was depressing. I had intended to make it a happy goodbye, now look what I did."

Remus chuckled too. "We still have time to make this a happy goodbye."

She looked up at him and giggled.

His eyes widened, "I didn't mean that... suggestively... I just... meant... we should change the subject."

"Mm Hmm." She burried her face in his cheast to try stifle her giggles.

He ran a hand through her short hair grinning. "I really didn't mean it like that."

"I'm sure you didn't, but the look on your face! It was like you just caught an elephant painting its toenails!" She buried her head once again in his cheast.

"How do you come up with those comparassons?!" Remus laughed.

Tonks shrugged, "They just pop into my head."

Remus shook his head in amusement, "I love you!"

Tonks froze.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

So... you all know how this goes, you read and then pay me... I do accept reviews as currency.

Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed!

-Katie


	13. Chapter 13

"You what?" Tonks asked startled, lifting her head to look into his eyes. She had not expected this, nor was she the least bit prepared for it.

Remus flushed and looked down at his lap. "Nothing." He mumbled.

"No, no." Tonks began quickly. "You definitely said something, I'm just not sure I heard you right."

"Doesn't matter." He told her, still not meeting her gaze.

"Yes it does, what did you say?" She persisted.

"I said I love you," He sighed and ran a hand nervously through his hair. "But it really doesn't matter if you don't feel the same way. The last thing I'd want is for you to feel uncomfortable now and for things to get awkward." He looked her in the eye. "Everything is going so great, I don't want this to drive a wedge between us."

"It'd be a bit ironic if that happened since the words suggest the opposite to happen." Tonks mused, trying to lighten Remus' mood and unjumble her scrambled thoughts at the same time.

Remus smiled, relieved his little confession hadn't actually made her uncomfortable at all. "I see it hasn't affected your sense of humor." He laughed lightly.

She gave him a half-hearted smile and sat up against the headboard beside Remus.

He looked over at her. She stared straight ahead of her eyes locked on the wall on the other side of the room. She looked slightly tense too. Maybe it had driven a wedge between them after all. "What are you thinking?"

It was a question, Tonks could tell, but the note of desperation underlining his tone didn't make begging sound like a forign concept. "Your not the first guy to tell me he loves me." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "It usually means one thing, and I won't sit here and pretend that they never get it because sometimes the do. What they usually don't get however is anything after that. That usually means it's time to break up. I know it sounds cruel, but they never _really _mean it. The fact that they're not above lieing about it is why I dump them." She took a deep breath. "And sometimes, sometimes they don't lie. They just think they're in love when in fact they're just infatuated, not with me though. With what I can do." She changed her hair to a deep purple to emphasise her point. "Then breaking up with them is for they're own good, stops them getting too attached and being disappointed in the end.

"Then there was Charlie. I knew he meant it. I've known him my whole life, he hadn't been my best friend for fifteen years just because I'm a metamorphmagus, him being the only person I actually stayed with. That one didn't work out too well anyway." She turned to look at him, "What I'm thinking right now, is which one are you, and I'm desperately trying to find a way around my usual pattern." She finished with a humourless laugh.

"Tonks, I honestly and truely do love you." He told her seriously. "I wouldn't just tell you that to take advantage of you, I could never, ever do that to _anybody_let alone the girl love. I know it's not just infatuation with your gifts, too. I'll admit, they are intriguing, but I've watched you do it for just a little over four years now. It's not something that's new to me." He took her hand in his. "I care about you, small you, big you. Doesn't matter. I love you both, though in very different ways." He gave a small chuckle. "When you were born, I visited you in St. Mungo's with James and Sirius. He was so excited to have a baby cousin." Remus shook his head in amusement. "You were the first newborn I'd ever seen, and I loved you from the first time I held you. When we left, you were all we could talk about for days." he laughed. "We visited you so much, and as you got older we babysat you all the time.

"So you see, there's no way I'd lie about loving you. And there's no way it's just infatuation. I do love you, and I meant it when I said I didn't want this to break us up." He looked at her almost pleadingly.

Tonks looked right back at him. He was different than everyone else, she had known that before of course, but she saw it now up close, plain and clear. He definitely wasn't just after her for a shag. She nearly laughed as that thought crossed her mind, as if that could ever possibly happen without _someone _interrupting them. This was new. She'd never gone out with a guy who didn't just want to get in her skirt, save Charlie of course, but that didn't count, he was her best friend. She didn't know what to do. How does one respond to a speech like that. So she fell back on something she did know how to do. She kissed him.

He was startled at first. Sure that she'd want to break up with him. Hadn't she just given him an, _'I hate the 'L' word' _speech. And that he goes and uses it Godric knows how many times. Way to scare her off. He was cut off in the middle of counting how many ways he could have been more of a prat by her lips, which had for some reason become planted on his. Then in a moment of joyous clarity it clicked. She was kissing him.

She was kissing him! Not dumping him! He could have jumped up and down on his bed in that very moment if it wasn't for the fact that his lips were now moving fervently against hers. He poured all the happiness and elation he felt into it, which she seemed to return.

They broke away from eachother, gasping slightly for breath.

"Now I really don't want you to leave for Christmas!" Tonks moaned.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Twenty minuets. It had only been twenty minuets since he'd left and she was already a mess. She was currently sitting on that good ol' Gryffindor couch, though it didn't seem to be working properly today, not even it could brighten her mood. Or turn her thoughts to anything but plotting an impossible and quite unrealistic escape from Hogwarts to go kidnap Remus and hold him hostage until they returned to school. She sighed scrapping her plans and starting on new ones.

"Stop moaping." The grumpy voice of Charlie protruded into her thoughts.

"'M not moaping." She replied glumly, wincing as she heard how unconvincing her voice was. She made a mental note to work on her lieing.

"Yes you are."

"Fine, okay I am. I just miss him." There was no point in trying to deceive Charlie. He'd see right through it anyway.

"He's only just left! You'd swear he was off to his death or something! And he'll only be gone for a few weeks! Christmas is going to be bad enough this year without spending it with someone who's constantly miserable!" His voice was sharper than usual.

Tonks was quiet for a few moments. "Sorry Charlie. I know you miss your family. I do too. Christmas definitely wont be the same. How about we just try to forget about staying in school and try to enjoy it?"

Charlie pinched the bridge if his nose. "I'm sorry. Your right, it's Christmas, we should at least try to have fun. But i don't think we can forget about everyone," He looked over at her solemnly, before breaking out into a grin, "we still have presents to buy!"

She smiled back. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I don't know what to get mum!" Charlie whined walking with Tonks through muggle London.

So far he had gotten a present for Arther, a muggle toolbox, he was sure to love it. He had gotten bill a set of miniature quiddich teams on brooms that actually play quiddich two feet in the air, the very same set that him and Tonks would break by accident and hide behind the couch in two years time. He got a _'learn your colours' _book for Percy, what could an almost two-year old want more than a book with colours in it? He had gotten himself a stuffed dragon teddy bear, claiming that he'd end up getting jealous if the rest of them got a present from an unknown person and he didn't. But so far when it came to Molly he was stumped.

That is, until a shop caught Tonks' eye. She smiled and grabbed Charlie's hand, leading him quite quickly into a shop he hadn't quite caught the name of. Before he knew it, he was in the maternity section. Startled he looked at Tonks, she had stopped in front of a clothes rack with a sign claiming it to be the 'multiple babies section' hanging overhead.

"Tonks, what are we doing here?" He hissed. Shops like this only brought back childhood memories of being dragged kicking and screaming from one to another. Memories he didn't care to relieve.

"We are getting Molly a peasant." Tonks stated simply.

"We can't get her something from here, we're not allowed to interfere!" He hissed.

"Yes we can."

"No we can't, what if mum see this and-" He cut himself off and made a face, "I hope you know I hate you for making me say this, but what if they see this and _conceve_," He said it looking around to make sure he didn't draw attention to himself, almost as if he'd just uttered an explenitive, "Fred and George on a different day, and they're not Fred and George anymore!"

"Charlie, do the math. How many time has Molly told us that Fred and George were the best Christmas presents that they ever got? They have already been concieved. This is just telling them in a fun way." She turned around holding up a rather large t-shirt with an _'Eating For Three'_ caption scrawled across the front. "What about this?" She asked smiling.

Charlie rolled his eyes and looked around the shop once again anxiously, "Yes fine, that will do. Let's just get out of here."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tonks crawled into bed beside Charlie that night, happy with their days shopping. They had both gotten all the things they needed to.

She'd gotten her mum a set of self cleaning photo frames, with a note telling her she would need the time that she wasn't cleaning them to make sure 'little her' didn't blow up her play dough after getting her hands on her dads wand... again. She'd gotten her dad a few muggle books and some bits and bobs.

Her and Charlie had gotten all the marauders a 'care package' from Zonko's. And it was quite the care package if she did say so herself.

And then came Remus, she had wandered around for hours, not sure at all what to get him. She knew he didn't like her spending money on him, but since _buying_him a present and not making one (that option was out of the question completely!) did involve money, she had limited herself to a 5 galleon budget.

Every time she thought he'd like something and was just about to pay for it, she'd turn around, walk straight out of the cue and back to the shelf where she got it. After her fifth time doing this Charlie grew impatient, they were starting to cut it close time wise.

Finally she decided on getting him a big fat bar of Honeydukes Finest Chocolate. She knew he liked it, she'd lost count of the amount of time she'd seen him eating it. And he always seemed to taste of it too, it wasn't expensive either, she didn't even come close to her budget. It seemed like the perfect gift.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

**Thank you so so much to everyone who reviewed!! I love you guys! 1oo reviews WOW!**

**Someone asked me if Remus being a werewolf was going to come into this story and I thought I'd clarify this for everyone, it's not. It will be in the sequel though. I just think to bring that into the storyline would make it kind of dark, so I'm going to save all the werewolfy angst for the sequel and try to keep this one as light as possible!**

**As it says Remus and Tonks have not done the deed yet, but when they do (and they will) do you guys want me to write a separate 'M' version for it or do you want to just skip the details?**

**Please Please Review and let me know what you think!!**

**-Katie**


	14. Chapter 14

Tonks bounded happily down the front steps of the school that had become more like a prison over Christmas and into the awaiting arms of her smiling boyfriend.

"Hey guys." She heard Charlie faintly in the backround greet the other people who had come back with Remus.

She buried her face in the shoulder of his coat and closed her eyes. It was so great to have him back. After embracing for a few moments her grip finally loosened, she suspected she was cutting off Remus air supply, not that he complained about it though. "How was your Christmas?"

"As if you don't know, you haven't stopped writing to each other." Charlie rolled his eyes watching her.

Tonks flushed. "Shut up Charlie."

He chuckled.

"So_ Remus_how was your Christmas?" She emphasised his name, staring pointedly at Charlie before back to Remus.

"It was alright." He shuffled his feet looking down. "Thanks for the chocolate by the way."

"Thought you might like it, thank you for my present too. I love it!" She smiled brilliantly at him.

He looked up, grinning back at her, "So how was _your _Christmas?" He asked, drawing the conversation away from his miserable excuse for a holiday. How could you know a person for only a few months and miss them so much when they weren't there? It was as if she always had been.

Tonks smiled mischievously. "Interesting."

Remus quirked an eyebrow, intregued. "Do tell."

"Oh, we were just breaking McGonagall in, weren't we Charlie." She turned to him.

"Yeah, we figure she might need a few years to prepair for our arrival." He grinned and winked slyly at Tonks.

"Hm," Sirius grunted. "Sounds like there's a good story there." He rubbed his hands together quickly, ready for a good laugh.

"Later." Tonks mumbled, no longer able to restrain herself, and planting her lips squarely on Remus', he eagerly responded.

"Oh no!" Sirius exclaimed, startling them apart.

"What?" Tonks asked a little more harshly than she intended. She couldn't help it, she was tired of interruptions.

"You two are not starting all this lovey dovey stuff yet. We just got back!"

"No one said you have to watch Sirius." Tonks sniped turning back to Remus.

"I'm going." Sirius turned to walk up to the castle before turning back around, "Where's Prongs?"

Peter and Charlie turned around too. "Dunno mate. Must've already left, come on let's go."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

They had been back for just two days and classes were already in full swing. Couldn't they give everyone some time to get reacquainted before burring them in a mountain of work? How was anybody supposed to have time for a boyfriend around here when there was so much work to do? What kind of school was this? Tonks shook her head at this last thought, reminding herself that the primary function of a school was to learn.

"What?" Lilly asked her.

They were walking back from Muggle Studies together. None of the marauders were in this class, or any girls from the dorm. It was nice to have some girl time. "Hm?"

"You shook your head. Something wrong?" Bless her. Always so sweet.

"Nah, just so much homework. Hard to find time for other things."

"Like Remus?" Lilly giggled.

Tonks beamed. "Like Remus."

"How are things, with you two? If you don't mind me asking." She asked tentatively.

"I don't mind." She smiled. "Things are great, except for the lack of free time issue, of course."

Lilly bit her lip, nodding.

Tonks eyes narrowed. "Is it like that with you and him?"

Lilly looked her in the eye, shocked. "How'd you know?"

She ginned, "I didn't. Spill."

Lilly's mouth hung open and she stopped in her tracks. How had she been tricked so easily?

"Close you mouth, dear." She grabbed her arm and dragged her to into a classroom that was no longer used. Here they wouldn't risk being overheard by anyone. Tonks walked over to a desk, still holding Lillys arm and sat her down. She looked lost in thought.

Tonks moved to sit oppisite from her on another desk. "Okay, I get it. You don't want anyone to know, and I won't tell. I promise! But you _must _be bursting to talk about it. I would be."

Lilly bit her lip. "You won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not. Not if you didn't want me to." She looked at her seriously. "I've been down this road before."

She took a deep breath. "It's James. We've been going out since September. I didn't want anyone to know, because, well it sounds rather silly now, but it was sort of a test. To see if he was serious about wanting to actually be with me or if it was just to be able to say he was. He hasn't mentioned it to you?"

Tonks looked at her in shock. It was all coming together now. Why hadn't she connected the dots before! "Uh, no. No, he hasn't said anything to me. I don't think he said anything to anyone else either, as you already know I spend a lot of time in the boys dorms," She smiled sheepishly under Lilly's stare, "And I haven't heard him say a word of it."

Relief flodded Lillys face. "So he really does want just me."

"That's where he went yesterday, isn't it?" Tonks asked grinning at her. "To say hi after the holidays."

"He did more than say hi." Lilly admitted with a slight giggle. "Your right, I have been dying to talk about this it feels so good to finally get it off my cheast."

"I'll bet! It's been what 4 months? I'd have exploded by now."

Lilly laughed. "He's so different than I thought. He's not an ass when he's with me."

Tonks responding snicker was cut off by the door of the seldom used classroom opening. She stared, eyebrow cocked in a curious stare at the figures entering the room.

Snape walked in, followed by two other Slytherin boys Tonks didn't recognise who stopped mid stride, staring down the rooms current occupants. She could tell they were trying to intimidate her to leave, and she could tell it was working on Lilly.

"Get out," the larger of the two boys she didn't know said. "We want to use this room."

Lilly began to get up. Tonks put a hand on her arm and snorted at him. "No."

"Leave now!" His face was going red.

"Or what?" She asked, eyes glinting in challenge.

He moved to grab his wand, but Tonks was already there before he even reached his pocket. "I wouldn't if I were you." She had hers pointed at his chest.

"The Dark Lord has taught us magic beyond your comprihension," He sneered, "Leave now, or you'll see it first-hand."

The Dark Lord? Yes, everything really was all coming together now. Tonks stood from the desk, her wand clutched so tightly in her hand her knuckles were turning white. "Try me."

He moved once more, the wand made it to his hand this time before being thrown halfway across the classroom, but now before he had cried out hid intended spell.

_"Crucio__!"_

"Stop!" Snape shouted, defusing the situation before it got out of hand. He stared pointedly at his other companion who was also reaching for his wand. "Let's go! Now!"

Tonks barley registered the boy retrieving his wand or them leaving. She stared blankly at the place where he had been standing. He had tried to use the cruciatus curse on her. Never before had anyone tried to curse her with that. She was sure the same could be said for almost all the people at Hogwarts. She could very well have him sent to Azkaban for even attempting to use it. It wasn't until she heard a sniffle from Lilly that she was broken out of her musings. She looked over at her, she was desperately trying to swallow her sobs. Tonks walked over to her and put her arms around the girl.

"What has Severus gotten himself into?" She sobbed.

Tonks didn't want to answer, she couldn't. She couldn't interfere in the past.

"You know," Lilly continued. "They call themselves Death Eaters. Death Eaters!"

Tonks nodded numbly without thinking.

Lilly felt her head move. "You know of them?"

"Yeah Lilly," Her voice was slightly hoarse. "I know of them."

"Thank Merlin you've got such good reflexes." She sniffled lifting her head.

"Thank Charlie instead, he's given me enough practice over the years." She replied, trying to lighten the mood.

Lilly laughed softly.

"Do you want to go get some lunch now?" Tonks asked. She didn't really feel all that hungry after what had just happened, but she needed to talk to Charlie.

Lilly nodded.

"Do you want to sit with us? Be closer to James and still have me as an excuse to be there?"

"Thanks, that'd be great."

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Tonks sat next to Lilly at lunch, James had of course jumped at the chance to sit on Lilly's other side. Whether or not he could tell something was bothering Lilly was lost on Tonks. She just sat at ate her food, brow furrowed in deep thought. She heard the people around her, she just couldn't make out what was being said. She felt like she had just been plunged into a pool of water, icy water. It filled her every pour. It laboured her breathing. It dulled her hearing. Everything all fit together now. Everything that was going to happen played in her mind, and she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

"Tonks?"

She looked up to the worried eyes of Remus and smiled. Trying to assure him everything was fine with her eyes.

"Are you okay? I've been calling your name for the last five minutes."

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little distracted, my homework line up took a disastrous hit in Muggle Studies today. Tough class, today, right Lilly?"

"Yeah..."

Tonks tuned out again and looked at Charlie. He caught her eye with a concerned gaze. She gave him a look, a '_we have to talk'_look.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Okay so now were actually getting into some plot, I told you there was one! Lol, I may have gotten a little carried away with the fluff though.**

**There won't be that many chapters left of this fic, and I'm still not totally convinced to write the M version, though its not from lack of support for it (Wow guys). It's mostly because its probably going to be very bad and at the very last moment I wont post it, but, let me just clear this up for you, its not going to be 'magical, completely unrealistic, would never actually happen sex'. It (if I do write it) will be realistic... **

**Anyway, thoughts on the chapter? ? ? Please review!**

**-Katie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, this chapter's so short it's almost painful to post. The reason I _am_ posting it is because I (quite foolishly) realised after I already posted the last chapter, that this little piece should have been at the end of it, and rather than just tack it on randomly at the start of the next chapter, it's going to be a continuation... Don't hate me...**

**And even tough I already have the next chapter written I don't have time to type it up right now... or for the next two weeks (minimum)... Please don't hate me?**

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

_Tonks tuned out again and looked at Charlie. He caught her eye with a concerned gaze. She gave him a look, a_ 'we have to talk'_ look._

"What's wrong Tonks?" Charlie asked his best friend worriedly.

"Everything." She whispered, staring across the lake. After dinner had finished her and Charlie had made a quick exit. They were gone before anybody could ask where they were going. "Everything's wrong Charlie. Did you know Lilly and James were going out?"

"No, since when?" He frowned. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Harry Potter, Charlie, Harry Potter." She turned to look at him. "Do you get it now?"

"Oh." Tonks watched as realisation dawned on his face. "I suppose them going out would make a lot of sense then."

"Lilly and James are going to die, so is Peter. Sirius will be locked up in Azkaban and Remus will lose everything. We know this and there's nothing we can do to stop it." She stated glumly.

"What if we could do something? If we tell Dumbledore he-"

"It's already started Charlie." She interrupted shaking her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean You Know Who has already started gathering followers, even if we told Dumbledore, I don't think he'd be able to stop him." Charlie shot her a questioning glance. "If he was able to then why didn't he stop him before he killed the Potters? Think about how many more people would have died if Harry Potter hadn't somehow been able to survive The Killing Curse." She took a deep breath and whispered, "We can't change things, they could end up so much worse."

Charlie reached down to wipe a tear off of her cheek and pulled her into a hug. "What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do, except..." She trailed off.

"Except?"

She sighed. "We're about to lose people who have become practically family to us, _are_ family in my case, and we can't stop it from happening. We need to distance ourselves from them, it won't stop it from hurting when the time comes, but it might soften the blow."

He nodded, silently agreeing. This was the way things were meant to be...

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

**Well, there it is, in all it's crappy glory...**

**I know I so don't deserve to even think about getting reviews on this "chapter", but it'd be nice to get some anyway!**

**-Katie (Who gives you permission to hate her) **


	16. Just an AN, sorry!

Hey, I know it's been a while since I updated. Sorry. This isn't an update either, I just wanted to let you all know that I haven't given up on this story, or any of my stories, I'm just taking a little break to focus on real life for a while. I will get back to them soon, I'm certainly not finished. This story, and all my other ones mean a lot to me.

I'll probably be going back and fixing up my other chapters before posting new ones. I have no idea how you all put up with my crappy grammer! XD

Sorry.

-Katie


End file.
